Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto
by H-bomber
Summary: sequel to Sharingan Naruto. Will the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan take over Naruto and why is Itachi and Cloud watching Naruto? Naruhina on Hiates couse dad is getting rid of internet untill summer vacation is over.
1. Chapter 1

A/n i do not own naruto

ahh the sequel

Jiraya, naruto, and Hinata set up camp in the outskirts of sand. " now naruto watch closely." he then should him the first stage of Rasengan. "Like this." he then popped the balloon. "Um yes now this is for power."he then popped a rubber ball. "So all I have too do is add power..." in two seconds he popped the rubber ball. "Hm I see," said naruto. "this techniqe is hard unless you have a lot of chakra and controll. something I already have. thats why its easy." he analysed. "wow it took me four months too figure that out." jiraya mumbled. "well the last test is too see if I can contain it. right?" asked naruto. "Ya your right your smart kid."

said jiraya happy his student isnt a idiot but still not a dick.

"Well here's the next part." he then showed him the thired stage. And naruto popped it. "Ha ha! not so mighty now are ya?" asked jiraya in a mocking tone. "How long did it take you too get this far?" asked naruto. "umm thats not important." said jiraya too quickly. "Well I got some research too do." he then left. five minutes later "alright come on out. I know your there." as soon as he finished four people came out of hiding.

"Hmm we're here too eliminate you boy." said a boy with a head sticking out of his back."ya so give up and let us kill you." said a fat guy. "hmm." said naruto. all of a sudden two of the sound four were shreded to pieces while the other three were cut in half. "You fools," began naruto. "I fused with my swords so now my right arm can cut threw almost anything and my left arm can absorb chakra and shave almost any thing." he then let them die. "I see I better be carful not too go near your arms." said a new commer. "who the hell are you?" demanded naruto.

"My name is Kimmimarow." kimmimarowanswered. "oh well what do you want?" asked hinata. "I was sent to kill you Naruto Uzumaki." stated Kimmimarow. "err damn it!" yelled naruto. he then did several seals. rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, then tiger. "**Fire style: pheonix fire jutsu!" **as soon as he finished he shot fifty mini fire ball's at kimmimarow. he dodged twenty of them, hit ten of them with his bone blade then

got hit with the last twenty of them. as soon as he hit the ground naruto activated the sharingan and threw ninja wire sticking Kimmimarow too a tree. snake, dragon, rabbit, then tiger. "**fire style: fire dragon missle!"**

The attack was a huge fire like missle burning most of Kimmimarow's skin away showing much of his bone's. "No one could of survived that!" said hinata out of astonishment. "it's not over yet." said naruto. "I addmite i stole this last attack." before hinata could ask he did two hand sign's. rabbit, tiger. "**Fire style: fire coffin jutsu!"** the fire than compressed making anything inside feel like he/she got hit with a Atomic missle.

"Amazing Naruto-kun!" said hinata awed once again. there laid Kimmimarow's body. then all of a sudden it moved. it started turning into a purple dinosaur like thing. "Is that barney?" asked Naruto. "Um I really dont know." said hinata confused as he was. "I asure you I am not barney." said the barney imposter. "Umm right." replied naruto. "Now too finish you." said Kimmimaro as he charged too strike. Naruto was able too

dodge but hinata was not so lucky. she got hit right next too the heart. "HINATA-HIME!" yelled naruto as he caught a falling Hinata. "Err I'll kill you!" he then felt a burning in his eye's with it the knoledge of the Mangekyou sharingan. "DIE! MANGEKYOU! AMATERASU!" At that instant Kimmimarow was being incinerated by a dark flame. Thankfully the side effects such as going blind did not affect naruto because of the nine tailed fox. "Hinata-hime, I'm sorr..." he then heared her breathing slightly. "Hinata hold on. **Mystical palm advanced jutsu!"** he then healed her wound but she still lost alot of blood. "I got too get her to the hospital."

he then went to the closest hospital in sand.

He was sitting by hinata's bed when the door opened. "are you okay?" asked a familier voice. "Gaara? what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. "Relax. I've seen the error's in my way's and I'm glad I did." Gaara said. "That's good." he then remembered something jiraya tought him once. "Hey gaara I can fix the seal of the shukaku for you." said Naruto. "really can you do that right now?" he asked hopefully. "yes hold still. five prong seal!" as he hit gaara, gaara went flying. "Thank you." "get some rest the shukaku wont bother you again." Gaara then went too sleep.

wow first chapter well review.


	2. The other Uzumaki

A/n i do not own naruto.

hmm

Naruto was now at the bedside of Hinata and the next bed over Gaara when some newcommer's came. "What the hell are you doing!" Yelled Temari. "If gaara sleep's then his demon can take over!" yelled

Kankuro. "Don't worry I fixed the seal." said Naruto nonchalantly. "What do you mean 'fixed the seal'?" asked Kankuro. "What I mean is the Shukaku wont be able to escape as long as the seal is there." answered Naruto. "Oh well thanks. oh and here's a letter from the Leaf village too you." She then gave him a letter.

_Dear naruto._

_We have great news! congratulations to your students Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha for passing and becoming the level of chunin. you must be really proud. And I the 5th Hokage has taken your student Sakura Haruno as her apprentice and I will have someone teach Sasuke to be the snake Sanin since that is his best area of Expirtice. Also at the age of 15 you will be the new Frog sanin. And hopefully sakura will be the new Slug sanin. Oh and find someone to be the new frog sanin after you become Hokage and there can only be three people with the name frog sanin at the time so choose wisely. well thats all little Bro._

_sincerly, your sis,_

_Tsunade. the 5th Hokage._

Naruto reread it five time's. 'Hmm well better teach Hinata the summoning jutsu if she's gonna be my succesor of frog sanin.' he thought. "As soon as she wakes up I'll tell her." he said to himself.

Five minutes later: Hinata was stiring and Naruto saw it. "Good morning Hinata-Hime." he said. this made her blush. "I have good news. You made chunin!" Naruto informed. "Really then that means we can, well...um."

he decided too say it for her since Temari and Kankuro left with Gaara in tow. "Prove are love?" he asked as he kissed her softly. "yes, prove our love." she said as he did the anti-peeping jutsu, locked the door and did the sound proof jutsu.

Naruto removed his clothing along with Hinata's hospital outfit. He kissed her on the lips and slowly put his dick at her entrence. "Ready?" he asked. "ready." he then, with chakra so as not to hurt her, slid his cock into her. he then went in and out faster and faster. Hinata felt like she was to explode. then after 45 minutes of this they both came together. "I love you naruto." she said. "I love you too Hinata. they then went too sleep together.

Jiraya , Naruto, and Hinata just left sand and were walking too there next destination. "So were are we going pervey sage?" asked Naruto. "Well first stop calling me that!" he half yelled."and second since you just finished Rasengan in one day we're going to cloud, also called Lightning (I think) so you ready." he asked. "That's stupid we cant go their" Naruto said using his head. "Oh and why not?" Jiraya asked. "Because

A) we're enimies to cloud and B) they are after the Byakugan remember." retoted Naruto. "Oh ya. well you guy's set up camp. I'm going ahead to cloud for some scroll's." he then left. "Well Hinata time for training." Naruto then showed her the summoning jutsu and had her learn it.

"Well you can summon all but Gama-bunta that's pretty good." praised Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." Hinata said Happily. "Well let's rest for awile." they then took a rest for five hours. "So we meet again

Naruto-kun." said a familier voice. "No...I killed you." Naruto said angrilly. "HM hm hm." was his answer. after that two people showed up. one was Deidera and the other looked like Gaara only a bit."Hello my name is sasori." introduced the master of puppets. "What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. Then all of a sudden a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it showed up. "Hello Naruto-kun." said the mystery character.

"Hello and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled a anoyed naruto. "I...am...Arashi Uzumaki." was his answer as he removed his hat to reveal the face of the 4th Hokage.


	3. Madara Uchiha

A/n i do not own naruto

"No your the 4th Hokage." said Naruto only above a whisper. "Not only that but I'm also your father." said Arashi. "No...that cant be." said Naruto in a hushed voice. " I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled. "RASENGAN!"

his attack went for the kill but Arashi grabed his hand and directed the rasengan for the tree behind him." impressive." Arashi began. "you can use that in only one day. Naruto-kun, hinata-san. join us." he then threw

Naruto to Hinata. "Why should we?" yelled a angry Naruto. "because," he began "With you we can take over the world and release the great nine demon's!" spoke the crazy ex-hokage. "No I'll never join you ya crazy son of a bitch!" yelled a angry blond. "Your a disgrace too the Kage name!" Naruto finished. "Very well." said Arashi. "I have no choice but too kill you." soon as he finished two Akatsuki's blocked his way. "Itachi, cloud. whats the meaning of this!" yelled Arashi.

They did not answer they just took Naruto and Hinata and ran off too safty."so they were traitor's then. No matter I'll kill them later." with that He, Deidera, and Sasori left. As Cloud and itachi landed with naruto and hinata they smiled. and this wasnt a 'I'm gonna kill the boy and rape the girl smile.' but a 'Woo that was close' smile. "Hey who are you?" asked naruto. "Forgive us, My name is cloud." said cloud. "And I'm Itachi Uchiha." introduced Itachi. "Wait you Itachi your a S-ranked missing ninja." said Naruto confused. "It wasnt my fault for the Uchiha massacre." said itachi. "You see what really happened was the Demon Reko took over my body killed my best friend then killed the clan." explained Itachi. "Well that make's sense. But can you tell me in detail and watch yourself I'm using my Mangekyou so you can't lie." said Naruto. "very well." with that he told him what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi was walking back too the Uchiha compound when he saw a young man in front of him. the man then spoke. "Hmm so your the Uchiha prodigy everyone talks about." said the man infront of him. "Please get out of my way before I make you." said Itachi. "HMM mind body trasnfer." with that Reko took over itachi's body. 'hope you don't mind.' thought Reko. he then went off and killed all the Uchiha's except sasuke because itachi got back controll._

_END FLASHBACK._

"So that's what happened." Naruto said to himself. then all of a sudden Jirayia jumped in front of them. it only made Hinata jump because everyone else new he was their. "Well now we know the truth we can tell tsunade about this." said the old pervert. "So pervey sage, you hear the whole story?" asked Naruto. " Yes I have and now it's good we have some new allies." he replied. Cloud was in his final fantasy movie outfit and Itachi was in his Anbu uniform. "Well first we send a messege to tsunade-hime then we can..." he was cut off by an exploisan. "WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled a pissed off pervert. "hmm so I finnally found you Kyuubi." said a mysteriouse voice. 'Akatsuki?' thought Naruto. **'Kit run this man is more powerful then Akatsuki' **said Kyuubi. 'who is it then?' thought naruto. **'it's someone who is more powerful then even me.'** replied kyuubi. 'who?' asked Naruto scarred that a person is more powerful then the demon fox. **'Madara Uchiha.' **was his answer.

People stop flaming me you basterd's about my grammer. and I enabled anoymanouse reviews now everyone can review. and now get ready for some action in the next chapter. now for a vote.

vote

A) Lesbian sex scene.

B) no lesbian sex scene

Please anyone with Demon Jutsu Idea's please give me some. I need some Demon Jutsu and only you can help me so please vote and review.


	4. Madara Uchiha continue

A/n i do not own naruto

"Madara Uchiha." naruto said with disgust. Too say everyone was shocked was a understatement. "Ah so you know of me." said Madara. "Then you know why I'm here." he said. "No I do not know what you want." Naruto replied. "I'm here too kill you and your friends." Said Madara with a smirk. Itachi had enough. "**Fire style: fireball jutsu!" **as soon as he finished the hand sign's a huge fireball was heading for Madara **"Fire style: fire shield jutsu!" ** As he finished a fire dome blocked out the fire ball. "come on Hinata!" yelled Naruto. "Right!" with that they did the One-hundred twenty three hand signs. **"Water style: multi water dragon jutsu" **At that Naruto unleashed twenty water dragon's from the lake while Hinata unleased thirteen water dragon's from the lake. Madara acted quick. **"Fire style:Fire ball jutsu!"**

His attack was ten time's stronger then Naruto's fire dragon missle that when collided with the thirty-three water dragons the fire ball one but just barely. Now the fireball was just a spark. Naruto looked around and found just enough fire for his next attack. **"Fire coffin." **Madara was now covered in fire. **"Fire burial." **with that the fire compacted itself with Madara like Gaara's sand on his opponent. what they saw was Madara there without a scratch. "My turn." said Cloud. He then went close too Madara to strike. **"Fire style: Fire coffin jutsu." **Cloud was Now covered with fire. **"Fire style: Fire burial jutsu!" **with that cloud was knocked out. "Well take this! RASENGAN!" yelled Jirayia as he plunged the Rasengan in Madara's stomach. "Powerful but not powerful enough." said Madara as he did'nt even flinch. **"Water style:water dragon jutsu!" **The water dragon came out under Jirayia and hit him square in the face knocking him out too.

"Damn he's strong." muttered Naruto. he decided to use his wonderful Taijutsu. three naruto's came under Madara. "Na-ru-to." each naruto said as they kicked Madara into the air. then four naruto's came at him with Lightning Blade's in there hands. 'this might hurt.' thought Madara mildly worried. "Lightning Blade Barrage!" they yelled as they all struck him at the heart. He then fell to the ground. Naruto was breathing heavy as he was on one knee with Hinata and Itachi by his side. While they looked too see what happened to Madara they saw him standing there with only burnt skin were Naruto's Lightning Blades struck. "That was a interisting attack of your's. Your interisting I like you kid.What's your name?" asked Madara. "My name is Naruto Uzuamaki Uchiha." replied Naruto. "Hm interesting well I will honer you with this for your death." Madara then activated the Sharingan. "Now let's continue." Naruto didnt wast time as he threw ninja wire at Madara covering him in it. **"Fire style:Amaterasu Fire dragon missle!"** the Amaterasu version of the fire dragon missle hit it's mark as Madara was burned in the Dark flame.

"Is...everyone...okay?" Naruto asked in between pants. "Thank's too you...yes." said Itachi. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" asked a concerned Hinata. "Ya i'm okay." replied Naruto. "You think that would hurt me?" asked Madara as he got back up on his feat. "Why won't you just die? I'm finishing this right now." said Naruto. He then was gathering alot of chakra. **"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" **Then all of a sudden there were one thousand naruto's instead of one. **"Na-ru-to 2K" **said three naruto's kicking Madara into the air. **"Uzumaki Barrage!" **said two thousand clones each punching Madara into the ground. Then all of a sudden a dark flame comming from Madara destroyed all the Naruto's. "So they escaped." he said to no one since Naruto, Hinata, Jirayia, cloud, and Itachi were long gone. "I'll get them next time." he said to himself.

_with naruto and company_

Naruto and the other's were able too escape from Madara's cluches but just barely. "Come on let's find shelter." Said Itachi. they then found a nearby cave. "Hey itachi?" began naruto. "Yes?" asked itachi expecting a intelligent question. "Did you ever listen to the song 'I touch myself'?" asked Naruto. Itachi then went bug-eyed. "Um...no." said Itachi uncomfortable. "Okay." was Naruto's replied. they then sat around the campfire they just made waiting for the other's to wake up. They were in a awkward silence. "So anyone up for stripe poker?" asked Itachi. "NO!!!" yelled both Naruto and Hinata. "Pedophile." muttered Naruto. "Perv." stated Hinata. "Just asking." whined Itachi.

_Meanwhile in Konoha._

Sakura was walking down the street after a hard day with Tsunade's training. "Hey Sakura!" called her best friend Ino. "Hey Ino!" yelled sakura. "Hey you wanna go shoping?" asked Ino. as soon as she said shoping sakura was hooked. "sure Ino." said sakura excited. she hasnt hanged out with Ino for awhile. They then went to the shop's looking for clothing. They went to all sort's of stores for hour's. They first went too get something for Ino. They found all sorts of outfits for her. She then came out with a random outfit. "How do I look forehead girl?" asked Ino. Sakura blushed. but not out of anger. she thought Ino looked beutiful.

'Wow she look's perfect wait dont I like sasuke?' she thought. "Good." said sakura weakly. Ino looked happy. they then looked for somthing for sakura. She put on a random outfit. "well?" asked sakura. "good looking" said ino. 'Oh she lookes so perfect.' were Ino's thought's. "Hey wanna come over my house sakura?" asked Ino. "Sure I'd love to." they then went too Ino's house.

When they got too Ino's house they went to her room to talk about girl stuff. they talked and talked. "Um sakura we both like sasuke right?" asked Ino. "Ya of course we both love him. so?" asked sakura.

"Well we need to see if we can pleasure him right?" asked Ino. "If you think I'll practice on some guy then your wrong Ino." stated Sakura. "No no no not that sakura what I mean is practice on each other." stated Ino.

"WHAT!" yelled sakura. "Ya it's good practice." stated Ino wanting sakura's toung in her. "Well I dont know..." she was cut off by Ino kissing her. "mmm' moaned sakura as her toung was being sucked on by Ino.

Ino slowly took off sakura's cloth's while carassing sakura's body getting a moan from her. Sakura then too all of the cloth's off Ino to get more _comfy. _"Ohh im so excited!" said sakura. they both got in position so they can both lick eachother at there entrence. they began licking eachother...

"Oh sakura!" yelled ino as she got up from bed. "what the..." she was in her pajama's with a wet spot between her legs.

"FUCK!" yelled Ino. "Watch your language young lady!" yelled her mother. "err..sorry mom." Ino yelled back

_with naruto and company._

Jirayia and Cloud have just woken up from there _nap_. "Hey took you long enough." said Naruto. "Uhh what the hell happened?" asked Cloud. "We escaped from Madara with Naruto-kuns stragedy." said Itachi

with a smile. "That's a relief." said Jirayia. "Well actually he's already caught up too us." Naruto said with a frown. "WHAT!!!" everyone yelled even Itachi. "So you already Know I caught up. Impressive Naruto Uzumaki.

But you wont get away again." Madara said with distaste.

That was my longest chapter. 


	5. unholy confessions

_A/N I do not own Naruto._

_The fight with Madara Continues. the new jutsu idea's were given to me by rasenganfin and from what he told me he too will use magma jutsu's_

"Ahh so you think you can kill us eh?" asked Naruto. "Hmm." replied Madara as he activated the Sharingan. Naruto, wanting to end this quick activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. "The Mangekyou huh.figures

you cant beat me like that Uzumaki." Madara declared as he too activated the Mangekyou. "You cant beat two Mangekyou weilder's Madara!" declared Itachi as he activated the Mangekyou. "Tsukiyomi!" declared Naruto and Itachi. Madara was then pulled in to the world of Tsukiyomi. "Ahh quite skilled indeed." said Madara all most amused by there tactics. "But it wont work." he declared as Itachi and Naruto were tied on wooden boards. "How is this possible?" asked Naruto. "How did you reverse our attack?" asked Itachi. "Because I'm no ordinary Uchiha..." began Madara. "I'm the only Uchiha who fused with the power of a demon."

he said nonchalantly.

"Wait the only way to do that is to kill a demon." stated Naruto. "That's right I killed the seven-tailed tiger Horanlee." said Madara. "Isnt that Korean?" asked Itachi. "Does that really matter?" asked Naruto. "Umm...no?" said Itachi. "Anyway..." began Madara. "For the next seventy-two hours I will burn you with my fire-style jutsu's." said Madara as he did as began the torture.

Hinata saw all three of them activate the Mangekyou sharingan. In an instant Naruto and Itachi fell to there knee's panting hard. 'He's stronger then I expected.' thought Naruto. 'I think I'll have to use _that _jutsu.' was his thoughts before deciding. 'I'll use it as a last resort.' was his final thoughts before doing back to offense. "Time for one of my ultimate jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto. he bit his thum and wiped the blood on a scroll.

**"Earth style: Fang Pursuit jutsu!"** as he said that ninja dogs came out of the ground and took hold of Madara. "What are you doing?" asked Madara. "I'm taking a bite out of crime." replied Naruto. Then all of a sudden Kunai rained on Naruto's ninja scroll making the ninja dogs disapear. "What the fuck?!" yelled Naruto. just then a girl at His and Hinata's age appeared next to Madara. "He could have killed you with that techniqe you know that right?" asked the Girl. "Yes I know but he's quite the opponent. He's streangh is hmm perhaps around that of a a six tailed Demon." Said Madara. "Much stronger then me when I was his age. hell it took me till I was twenty to be that strong. And the other Uchiha is a little stronger then the boy but only by a little." Explained Madara.

"And...what about the Hyuga?" asked his apprentice. "I say about the level of a low chunin. nothing special." replied Madara. His apprentice was about Naruto's height and had on a red samurai outfit complete with armor. she had red spikey hair like Naruto's and blue eye's like his too. She was basicly a girl version of Naruto. "Who's your friend their Madara?" asked Naruto irritated that they ignored them for about five minutes.Madara then did a evil laughter one that sent chills threw all there spines. The girl began to talk. "I Naruto am your sister."

_with Kakashi._

Kakashi was running full sprint towards the cave that Naruto and the other's are at. 'Okay we know Itachi's good because of the letter we got from them. So all I have too do is get to them.' Soon after he summoned Pakun too help track them down. "Pakun find Naruto." said Kakashi. "Don't worry I already know were he's at but he's in a big fight with an Uchiha." stated Pakun. "Itachi.." before he could finish Pakun interupted. "No...Madara Uchiha." corrected Pakun. As he finished a man caught up with them. "Hey Kisame you caught up." said Kakashi. "Ya but I heared most of the conversation." He stated. "Well lets hurry I doubt they can handle someone of his caliber even if Naruto long surpassed me." Kakashi stated. Then a hail of shuriken landed before them. They dodged in time to see their new opponent.

"Who are you?" asked Kisame. "Forgive me for not introducing myself to you even if your weak." the mysterious man said irritating Kisame and Kakashi. The man wore a dark cloak with red clouds on it.

"My name is Kakuzu." he stated as he removed his hat and cloak to reveiw his hideouse features. He smiled a evil grin that it nearly scared Kakashi and Kisame. "I'll finish this quick." but before he could do anything Kisame leaped into action with his samada. but before he could hit it was blocked by a three bladed sife(sp?). "You think he attack you without backup?" asked the man with the weapon. "Who are you?" asked Kakashi. "I am the dead sexy Hidan!" shouted the man now known as Hidan.

"Hidan shut the hell up." said Kakuzu. "Hey you messed up my entrance you basterd!" yelled an irritated Hidan.

"I'm just here too break up the action." Said Sarutobi looking at a book called 'Make out paridise.

you could hear the wind howling in the background.

"Umm...hello everyone."

How did you like please review.


	6. The death of a hero

_Dont own Naruto_

"My...my...sister?" asked Naruto in shock that he had a sister. "Yes but unfortunately our a demon so I have too kill you." she stated. 'whats she talking about?' wondered Hinata. "Naruto I can take her." said Cloud as he turned his one sword into two. "Right and Itachi and I can take on Madara." said Naruto. "Hey what about me?" whined Jirayia. "Go help Kakashi and Kisame. you know were their at right?" asked Naruto.

"Ya." with that he left. Cloud and the mystery girl aka Naruto's sister were about to leave untill Naruto stopped them. "Wait whats your name?" asked a questioning Naruto. "My name is Naru." she said then left.

"Okay lets go Itachi." said Naruto as he took off his weights. (Haha bet you forgot about those.) "Right." with that they attacked Madara with Hinata only watching.

_Cloud vs Naru _

Cloud was running threw the tree's with Naru behind him. "Hey why you running? scared are you?" she asked trying to get him angry. _trying's_ the key word. He did'nt even look back. He then stopped when they were far enough from the cave. She stopped a few feet away from him. "Finnaly gonna fight huh?" she asked rehatoritly. Cloud's answer was taking the sword off his back and taking a battle stance. "Huh not gonna talk eh?" she asked as she took out her Katana. Again no answer. "err start talking damn it!" she yelled giving him a opening wich he wasnt going to lose. Cloud ran up quickly taking a diagonal slash wich she dodged but givin her a cut in her armor wich ran from her upper right shoulder to her lower left hip. "DAMN IT!" she yelled. she didnt get injured but her armor was badly damaged.

She, once again distracted, was attacked by Cloud once again and didnt get injured but she got a long horizontal cut from the left side of her stomach armor too her right side stomach armor and a diagional slash this time from her left upper left shoulder too her right lower hip armor. "Err not again!" this time in a deffensive stance. 'Err I've got too calm down.' she thought as she began to block her opponents strikes.

'Got too end this early.' was the thoughts in Clouds head as he blocked a cut too his head. When she jumped into the air he saw his chance. 'Heh perfect.' was his thoughts before doing his ultimate attack.

He slashed his sword twords her but instead of throwing it the sword divided into eight swords seven of them surrounding her. 'What the hell. HIS SWORDS CAN DIVIDE?!' was her thoughts as he did the first strike. **"OMNI SLASH"** he yelled as he did the eighth sword strike too her as she fell too the ground. "Hew its over. that was easier then I thought." he said as he put his swords back into one. "So we meet again Cloud." said a famillier voice. "Sephiroth." Cloud said nonchalantly. "Whats the matter? What happened too all that darkness in your heart?" asked Sephiroth. "I don't need it. it only caused me pain and made me really emo." said Cloud with a smirk. "So...you going too attack me or what?" he asked. "Well cant have you hurt the innocent...unless you decided too turn over a new leaf." was the statement from cloud.

"Well might as well fight." Sephiroth said getting out his Masamune. "Because I'll never be the good guy." He finished. "Fine." with that the battle commenced.

_play Sephiroth boss battle music or the movie version I dont care._

Cloud ran up for a horizontal slash but Sephiroth dodged by doing a backflip. He then performed some hand signs in his head. "So hows that girl you like so much?" Asked Sephiroth as he shot fire pillers at Cloud. "Thats none of your God Damn buissness!" Cloud yelled in anger. He did a frontflip to dodge the horizontal slash that Sephiroth unleashed then did a vertical slash as he landed barely cutting Sephiroth from the chest too stomach. "Huh your getting stronger Cloud. That or I'm a bit rusty." With that he launched four fire pillers at Cloud. "You dont get it do you?" He asked as he used the spell Fira too counter the Fire pillers.

"What don't I get?" asked Sephiroth amused about the fight. "I fight for those I care about!" He said as he gave Sephiroth a huge gash on his stomach.

"Err... that hurt. I'll admit your stronger than me." He began. "But I'm faster." with that he got behind Cloud in a blink of a eye. Cloud ducked from the attack but then got a seasons greetings with Sephiroth's boot giving Sephiroth a good twenty feet between himself and Cloud. Sephiroth then launched five fire pillers at Cloud. "Is that all you can do?" asked Cloud as he dodged the fire pillers then running up too Sephiroth. "You know you can't beat me. So why try?" Sephiroth said as he and Cloud began exchanging slashes and blocks. "Because I wont let you kill my comrades!" Cloud yelled as he slashed at Sephiroth. "Well I might as well end this." stated Sephiroth as a black wing came out of his back. 'Damn I'm sorry Yuffie, but I'll have too use _it_.' he thought as a black wing came out of his back too.

_Kakashi and Kisame VS Kakuzu and Hidan_

"Damn it!" Yelled Kisame as he and Kakashi dodged another tentacle and swipe of a sythe. "Hidan quit getting in my way." said Kakuzu. "I'm not in your way your in MY way!" Hidan yelled back. as they were distracted Kakashi used Lightning Blade for the third time that day too take another heart from Kakuzu. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Thats my THIRD heart today." He then got another heart cut out by Kisame. "Err make that four." he corrected himself. "Err these basterds are doing better the even the first Hokage did." He mutterd to himself. "What! you fought the first Hokage?!" yelled Kakashi in surprise. "How old is this guy?" asked Kisame too Kakashi. "Err...no matter we have to kill these two." He replied. "Ha! how can you kill an immortal fool?" asked Hidan. "Easy by cutting out your brain." replied Kisame. Hidan visably pailed. "No ones ever thought of that." he mutterd too himself.

Kakashi powerd up another Lightning Blade too strike while they were distracted. **"Lightning Blade!"** He said as he impaled Kakuzu's last heart. "Damn it." he mutterd before laying on the ground lifeless.

"Oh fuck." Hidan mutterd as Kisame ripped out his brain and ate it. "Well I'm out of chakra and soldier pills." said Kakashi. "Me too I have not fought someone that strong before." Kisame replied. "Lets rest then we head out." Said Kakashi as he took a rest. "I agree." with that they started resting from their major fight.

Cloud and Sephiroth were getting ready for their last attack. 'this is the end.' they both thought. they ran too eachother and made a blind slash. Blood spatterd everywere. their was a loud thump as a dead body hit the floor.


	7. The Uchiha enigma

_WEll thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. only if it was one. so new rule. I'll only update if I get three reviews. thats not much so deal with it._

Cloud fell too his knee's in pain with a dead Sephiroth behind him. ' I can't stand.' he thought as he panted. " I'm sorry Yuffie." he said as he fell to the ground. " CLOUD!" yelled a annoying voice that only he could enjoy. ' Yuffie.' he thought as he passed out from lack of energy.

Jirayia was speeding across the forest as he spotted two famillier people. " Kakashi! Kisame! are you two alright?" he asked faking concern. he knew they would be okay. "Yeah just a little bit tired is all." replied Kisame as he took a drink of water. " Hey Kisame that's my water." scolded Kakashi. " Hey I'm part fish." he started. " Deal with it." he finished. "Well stop bickering oh and did Tsunade..." he was cut off by Kakashi.

"Ya every one knows how the Uchiha massacre was really caused by a demon named Reko." he finished. " Ya Sasuke's really happy his brother was'nt the cause of it." finished Kisame. "Well lets look for cloud then." with that they left too find the blond swordsman.

Naruto and Itachi were having trouble with the greatest Uchiha. Madara's attacks were relentence. **"Fire style: Fire hail jutsu!" **With that a hail of thousands of fire balls launched at Naruto, Itachi, and Hinata.

**"Rotation!" "Water style: water wall jutsu!" "Ninja art: Anbu guard!" **the hail of fire were blocked by the defence of Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi. "Damn well time for one of my new jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto. **"Magma style: Magma dragon jutsu!" ** With that a dragon made of magma launched at Madara. 'Shit!' Madara thought. **"Fire style: Fire wall jutsu!" **But it was useless as the dragon tore right threw the defense. "You better only use that in a bind." said Naruto menicily at Itachi. "Don't worry I'll use it ONLY if I need it and won't teach it too anybody." he replied unemotionly.

"Goo..WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" yelled Naruto as he saw a miniature seven tailed Tiger with the Mangekyou Sharingan. "So now you see my true form." said the tiger. "You trully lost your humanity Madara." stated Itachi. Itachi attacked Madara with a fury of punches but none effected him. "What the fuck. his armor like skin can't be penetrated." he said as he looked at his bloody fist. "hmm well if it worked once it can work again." Naruto mumbled. **"Magma Style: Magma Dragon jutsu!" ** He annonced as a magma dragon hit Madara. Only this time he didn't have a scratch on him. "What's wrong? Your attack's not working?" asked the insane Uchiha. 'Damn I was hopeing that would of worked. err I'll just need too think of something, wait that's it!' Naruto thought as he just had a epiphiny. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. "As soon as I launch a Magma attack launch a water dragon! got it?" He asked. "Umm sure?" she replied not sure what the Idea was. "I'm not sure what your planning but bring it on." said Madara. "Fine." replied Naruto. **"Magma style: Magma wave jutsu!" ** As he finished a large mass of Magma came out of the ground and it completly coverd Madara. "Now Hinata!" Yelled Naruto. "Right!" she started the hand seals. **"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **just then a large water dragon hit the Magma making it turn too stone. With Madara still in it. "I see... Great Idea Naruto-Kun." stated Itachi. "Heh thank's but Hinata helped alot. I didn't have enough Chakra for that jutsu. Right now I can only do one transformation." Naruto stated. "Amazing what team work." sounded a eerie voice. "What the hell!?" yelled Naruto. As he finished the form of the seven tailed Tiger hybrid Madara came out of the ruble.

"Did you honestly think I die that easy?" asked Madara. "Man why don't you just die?" asked a angry Itachi. "Ha like I'll lose too you lot." Was Madara's reply. "Fine I was Hoping not too use this but I have no choice." Said Naruto. "Ha now it's my turn." Said Madara as he charged a black Rasengan. Naruto started doing the seals for the Lightning Blade with one difference. after the monkey seal he made the tiger seal. He put his right palm in front of him pointing up with his left hand on top of his right palm. He then pointed his right arm too the ground with his left hand holding his wrist. then Wind sythes started to spin in all directions in a sphere shape. **"Wind style: Spiral wind sythe jutsu!" **He charged at Madara and Madara Charged at him. the two jutsu collided but Naruto's new jutsu tore threw the Black Rasengan and Madara with ease killing Madara instantly. It was so powerful there was no blood.

"Amazing." was all Hinata and Itachi could say. "Well what do you...ugh." Naruto fell too the ground. "Damn I can only use that once a day." with that he passed out.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Kisame came too see Cloud fully awake sitting next too a young women. "Well well..." "Finish that sentence I'll cut off your family jewels." Cloud said making Jiraiya shut up immediatly.

"Well do you know were Naruto and the other's are?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah I was going back there right now untill you showed up." replied Cloud. "Well let's get going!" Yelled a hyper Yuffie. "Hey who's that?" asked Kisame. "I'll tell you when I tell Naruto and the other's." with that they went too the cave.

Naruto woke up and saw that everyone was looking at him. "What?" He asked. There was Jiraiya, Hinata-Hime, Itachi, Cloud, Kakashi, Yuffie, and Kisame. "KISAME-SENSEI!" yelled a surprised Naruto. "Hey were's your Sahmahda?" Kisame asked Irritated his student lost the weapon. "Well I fused my self with it." He stated nonchalently. "Wow." was all that came out of Kisame'smouth. "Well I have good new's and bad new's." said Naruto. "What's the bad new's?" asked Yuffie. "Well I think Madara is still alive." he replied worried. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "Wait. What's the good new's?" asked Itachi. "Well, I saved a bunch of money on kunai insurance by switching too Geiko!" He replied happily. everyone face-faulted.

Well that's all and remember. 3 reviews then I work on next chapter.


	8. sorry

Sorry dudes wont update anytime soon cause My dad's getting rid of internet till summer is over.


	9. the genin exam's part 1

well new chapter. now it's five reviews.

"Wait how can Madara be alive?" asked Cloud. "Well you see that was only about one tenth of his true streangh." replied Naruto. "Well all that mean's is more training." Naruto finished. "Oh and Cloud who's that with you?" asked Naruto. Cloud was about to speak when Yuffie interupted. "You'll just have too get too know me first bucko!" She yelled. Naruto went temporarily deaf. "Well me and Kisame have too go get back too leaf so see ya." Kakashi said as he and Kisame left too Konoha.

_Two years later_

It was a sunny day in Konoha as six people came too the village gates. "How is it too be back home Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Well I could ask you that same question you know Naruto-Kun." she replied coldly. "Ahh still mad about the training?" asked Naruto in a teasing way. "That was Two and a half years of torture and you know it." she said playfully. "Well let's see the Hokage." he was cut off by Jiraiya. "No you guys go on we'll talk to Tsunade." said Jiraiya. "Really thank's!" they replied as they went off too find Hinata's friends and teammate's. "Well let's get going." Said Cloud as he and the other three went off too find the 5th Hokage.

Naruto and Hinata found the Rookie Nine and team Guy at training ground 3. "Hey guy's!" yelled Hinata too the other's. "Hinata oh my god it's so good too see you!" yelled Sakura. "It's good to see you too." she answered back. "So this was your sensei." stated Lee as he saw Naruto. "Yup he is the strongest Ninja ever!" exclaimed Hinata. "Ha ya right! Sasuke-Kun's way stronger then this loser." stated Ino. "Hnn." was Sasuke's angry response. "Oh no Naruto is the best!" yelled Hinata. "Naruto-Kun I, Leaf Villages Handsome devil Rock Lee, Challenge you!" yelled a very excited Lee. "Hold on." he said. Lee emmidiatly knew what he was doing. 'He's checking how strong we are.' Lee thought. '_Well let's see.' _Naruto thought._ 'Sasuke is Anbu level, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino are Jonin level, Lee, Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino, Kiba, and Choji are Chunin level, and that Sai kid. He's at low Sanin level.' thought Naruto._ 'Heh Hinata-Hime is stronger then all of them except Sai and Sasuke.' he thought. and he was right.

"Maybe next time Lee cause I just got back with Hinata, oh Sakura, Sasuke how are you?" Naruto asked. "Fine sensai." they both said. Just then Tsunade showed up. "Naruto. I need too tell you something." said Tsunade. "What is it?" he asked. "You have a new genin team." She stated happily. "WHAT!? THAT'S AWESOME!" he yelled. "Good too hear that. Well here's the info on them." she said as she handed him the paper's. He read it carefully. "These are all a bunch of troublemaker's." he said in a annoyed tone. "I'll do it!" He shouted as he went too pick up his team. "Who did he get?" asked Hinata. "The Konohamura corps." Tsunade replied. "Oh crap." everyone said.

_at the academy_

"I'm here too pick up my genin team." said Naruto as he entered the classroom of kids. "Oh hello Naruto-san." said Iruka. "Your genin team is team seven." he said too Naruto. Naruto looked at his team. There was Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. they went too the roof. "Alright well tell me about yourself's" said Naruto. "Umm what do you meen?" asked Moegi. He resisted the urge too sigh. "You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream's for the future. Stuff like that." he answered. "Umm can you start first." she asked again. "Hmm sure I guess." his answer was the same in the first story. "Well your turn spike." he said too Konohamaru. "I'm Konohamaru!" he yelled messing with his headband. "Do you have A.D.D?" Naruto asked. (This is off of Naruto: the abridge series. also not mine.) "Why?" he asked. "Cause your messing with your headband." Naruto answered. "I like algebra." Said Udon randomly. "Alright, Konohamaru you need Ritalin, and Udon you need Prozake." Naruto said macking Moegi blush.

"Well meet me at training ground 3 tomarrow at 8:00 a.m." with that he left. "Well this is gonna be easy!" yelled Konohamaru to his friend's.

_The next day._

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were at the training ground like Naruto said. What they didn't know was that it was seven, not eight o' clock. "Were the hell is he?!" yelled/Questioned the young twelve year old.

"I'm not sure Konohamaru-kun." replied Udon. "Well this is boring." said Moegi. they had another hour too wait.

_one hour later._

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi spotted Naruto coming their way. "YOUR LATE!!!" they all yelled. "What are you talking about it's only eight. I'm on time." replied Naruto annoyed by his student's stupidity. "Oh yeah! prove it!" yelled Konohamaru. Naruto pointed too a near by clock that said 8:00 a.m. "Oh." they all said feeling stupid. trying too lighten the mood Naruto decided too tell them about the test. "Alright everyone. all you do is try too get these bells from me, DAMN IT MOEGI I SAID BELL'S!" yelled Naruto. "Sorry." she said. he then told them the test. "alright begin." with that all of the genin wannabe's left.

well that's all. 


	10. Uchiha get's pawned

well I changed it back too 5 reviews or no chapter. till i get 5 the next chapter will be postpone. now let's get started.

Naruto was standing in a empty training area. 'hmm well at least they can hide.' he thought. Just then Konohamaru jumped 15 feet in front of him. "You and me! fare and square!" he yelled. Naruto had a sweat drop. "Well good luck with that." said Naruto as he took out a book called '_One hundred way's too please your women with sex and Ramen!_' that was writen by a girl named _Hana Hyuga._ "Hey what are you doing? Why are you reading that book?!" yelled a annoyed Konohamaru. "Too see your reaction." Naruto replied. This only made the idiot angrier. "I'LL SHOW YOU A REACTION!" Konohamaru yelled being more of a idiot. He ran up too Naruto doing a round house kick missing Naruto's head by a mile. Naruto still reading his book blocked a punch then a kick with one hand. Konohamaru tried too punch Naruto but he disapeared.

"Huh? were did he go?" asked Konohamaru to himself. "Behind you." said a eerie voice. **"Leaf village secret finger jutsu: a thousand year's of death!" **he yelled as he used the tiger seal shoved it up Konohamaru's ass and sent him flying. 'I remember doing that too Hinata-Hime. except first she let me do it and I used my dick.' he remembered/thought pervertily. "Ow that hurt." whined Konohamaru. "Well if that's all you got then you really suck." said Naruto. "Err shut up!" yelled Konohamaru as he ran toward's Naruto. "Take this!" yelled Konohamaru. **"Clone jutsu!" **yelled Konohamaru as ten of him appeared. 'Not good enough.' thought Naruto as he soon found the real Konohamaru and hit him in the stomach knocking him out. "Well let's see about the other's." he said to himself.

Suddenly six Kunai and shuriken came at Naruto. well actually they just hit a log that was six feet away from him. 'Damn why do I always get log's mixed up with people?' asked Udon to himself. "heh time too screw with them." he said to himself. He quickly got behind Moegi and performed a Genjutsu. What Moegi saw was Konohamaru covered in Kunai and shuriken. "Uhh Moegi I'm bleeding. Do you have band-aid's or some disinfectent?" he asked. "Oh MY GOD! AAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Moegi as she passed out. "Wow she's completly useless." he said too himself. Naruto went into a clearing. Suddenly Udon was infront of him. "It's my turn." stated Udon.

"Bring it on flu boy." mocked Naruto. "No one can stop the power of the sick!" yelled Udon. "Naruto then had a kunai too Udon's neck. "Wow you guy's suck!" exclaimed Naruto as time ran out and he tied Konohamaru onto a log. "This suck's." said Konohamaru. "Well you all fail." said Naruto. "WHAT WHY?" complained Konohamaru. "You don't know what's it like too be a shinobi. You all think it's a game. You all don't realize what the test was about." stated Naruto. "HOW WERE WE SUPP..." Konohamaru and Moegi were interupted by Udon. "It's about teamwork right?" asked Udon. "Wow you are one-hundred percent right." said Naruto pleased at least one student understood what it meant. "Well you get one more chance since one of you know what it's about." said Naruto. "And don't feed Konohamaru." said Naruto as he gave Udon and Moegi lunches. "Good see ya." with that he left. Or so they thought.

"Hey can I have some." asked Konohamaru. "Sure." said Udon handing him his lunch box. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!" yelled Naruto. "But you all pass." said Naruto. "Oh I get it!" exclaimed Konohamaru. "It's because he worked together right?" he asked. "No I just like seeing Moegi kick your ass." said Naruto serious. "Ha nice." said Udon. "Shut up log boy." replied Naruto. Udon just sigh'd. "Well the first mission is tomarrow." said Naruto. "Awesome!" they all yelled. 'That's what you think.' thought Naruto as he went too were Hinata is.

He found Hinata at training ground seven with his old Genin team. "Hey guy's!" yelled Naruto. "Hi Naruto-kun." replied Hinata. "Hey Naruto I'm in Anbu now. guess that mean's I'm stronger then you now." said Sasuke. "I used too be Anbu caiptain before I trained you." replied Naruto. "What happened?" asked Sasuke. "I quit being a Anbu." he replied. "Fight me." said Sasuke as he activated his level three Sharingan. "Hmm fine." he replied not bothering too use the Sharingan. Sasuke disappeared from sight with pure speed behind Naruto. Naruto blocked with ease and hit Sasuke in the face. 'Damn it.' thought Sasuke. He was throwing punches and kick's at Naruto but he blocked all the attack's. The rookie nine and team Guy were watching the fight.

"Amazing." said Lee. "Naruto-Kun can block all of Sasuke's attack's instantly." said Lee. "AND Naruto-kun's not using his Sharingan." finished Hinata. "HE has the Sharingan?" everyone but Neji and Sakura asked. "Yeah Naruto-sensei is a S-ranked Ninja." said Sakura. "That's amazing." said Ino in awe Sakura had been trained by two powerful ninja. "He's even stronger then me and Jiraiya combined." said Tsunade as she just got there. "WHAT!?" yelled everyone except Hinata. "And that's without the Sharingan." added Jiraiya. "Were are you guy's comming from?" asked Kiba. "Oh just droping by." said Asuma as he, Kakashi, and Kurenai droped from tree's. "Okay that's annoying." said Ino tired of people comming from no were. "Trouble some ass hole's." said Shikamaru as he went back too watching the match.

Sasuke went for a drop kick to Naruto's head wich was blocked. Again! 'Why can't I land a hit?' was his thought's as he tried a new strategy. **"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" **he yelled as a giant fire ball headed towards Naruto. Naruto jumped over it and hit Sasuke over the head. Sasuke slid ten feet away but then Naruto slid near him and gave him a bitch slap. "DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU?!" he yelled in frustration. "Because I train harder then you." was Naruto's answer. "What?" asked Sasuke in confusion. "I want too be the best. But that won't happen if I don't train alot. Because even a loser can defeat a genius." He preached making lee cry in happiness. "WHAT A YOUTHFUL ANSWER!" yelled Lee, making everyone sweat drop. "I don't need training, I need power." he said as he walked away. 'And I can only do that with Orochimaru and the curse seal.' he thought as he walked away.

Naruto resisted the urge too sigh. "Well I wonder if Hinata-Hime saw" he stoped himself when he saw her talking too Ino. "I win. were's my twenty buck's?" asked Hinata menicily. "Um here." replied Ino scared for her life." 'Baka, but I love her.' thought Naruto as he went too his girlfriend and hugged her from behind. "Hey buetiful." said Naruto. "Eww your like ten year's older then her you sick freak!" yelled Ino. "The hell? I'm 15 years old!" Naruto yelled. "Oh." said Ino stupidly.

that's all for now. remember 5 reviews then I start on new chapter. 


	11. Sasuke vs kakash

Okay the next chapter of Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto is Here! get ready kids cuz this will be good.

A/n: me no own Naruto or any other crossover's

Sasuke was walking away from Konoha. "I need power and that mean's I need Orochimaru's help." he said too himself. "Unfortunatly I can't let that happen Sasuke." said an angry voice. "Kakashi." Sasuke began. "You honestly think you can take me on." he said as he fully recovered from his last fight with Naruto. "Well yeah I think I can. Your not the only one training." replied Kakashi as he took out a kunai. "Fine. bring it on." with that Sasuke took out his own Kunai. (oh by the way, Sasuke is wearing a Anbu uniform. everyone else has the same outfit after timeskip.except Naruto he has a jonin outfit.) Kakashi lifted his headband reveiling his Sharingan eye. Sasuke proceded too actiate his own Sharingan. Sasuke threw ten shuriken at Kakashi. **"Shuriken shadow clone jutsu!"** The ten shuriken quickly became 50. **"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" **a water sheild blocked the incoming shuriken from harming him.

'Damn. wanted to end this quickly.' Sasuke thought. 'At least I copied a new jutsu.' he thought unhappily. 'I hate using other people's jutsu unless it's important.' he finished his thought's. **"Summoning earth style: Fang pursuit jutsu!"** Sasuke quickly dodged the attacks of the ninja dogs and destroyed the summoning scroll. **"Fire style: Pheniox flower jutsu!" **Sasuke declared as he shot 15 minie fire balls at Kakashi. 'Time for my new origianal jutsu.' thought Kakashi. **"Ninja art: MAKE OUT PARIDISE SHIELD!" **he exclaimed as his book grew and saved him from the attack. 'Wow did not see that coming.' thought Sasuke with a sweat drop. "Come on! even you have too admit that's just plain creepy!" shouted Sasuke as the book became it's origional size. "I'm sorry my precious. Daddy will never do that again." Kakashi cried as a_ very _small burn mark was on his book.

"Baka." Sasuke said as he prepared his ultimate attack. **"Chidori!" **he shouted as he charged his attack. 'Crap.' Kakashi thought as he put the book away and started his own attack.**"Lightning Blade!" **he shouted making his own attack. 'Damn, chidori isn't as strong as Lightning Blade.' thought Sasuke. Sasuke's anger was so great his chidori turned black. He fed his Chidori more and more of his anger. 'The hell?' asked/thought Kakashi. They both rushed each other with Sasuke's black chidori hitting Kakashi's Lightning Blade. They fought for dominance. But with the power of darkness Sasuke's attack went threw hitting Kakashi's lung barely missing the heart.

"How's it like being beaten by your own student and he didn't even break a sweat." mocked Sasuke. Kakashi just groaned and passed out. "Might as well kill him," he was cut off as a volly of shuriken came at him. "Damn!" he shouted as he blocked all the shuriken. "Foolish brother." came a annoyed voice. "I won't let you kill him." said Itachi as he stepped in front of Sasuke. "Tch, please you can't beat me. I'll just kill you AND Kakashi _dear brother._" Sasuke mocked. "We'll see about that won't we." was his reply as he took a battle stance.

Itachi ran up too Sasuke with a couple of hand sign's. **"Fire style: Pheniox flower jutsu!"** Itachi declared as 15 minie fire balls launched at Sasuke. But Itachi wasn't done yet. **"Pheniox shadow clone jutsu!" **Itachi's 15 fire balls became thirty fire balls. 'Thank you Naruto for that jutsu.' thought Itachi. 'Fuck.' thought Sasuke. **"Water style: water wall jutsu!" **Sasuke's newly required jutsu blocked all the fire balls. as the water sheild disspersed a giant fire ball came towards him. **"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" **was Itachi's cry as he shot a fire ball at his brother. 'Damn.' was Sasuke's thought as he was engalfed in the large fire ball.

"Quit playing I know your there!" Itachi yelled. "So what." was the voice of Sasuke's. "I'm not that weak. I'm still going to kill you all." he finished as a dark chidori was in his hand's.

"Chidori? no it's different. It's radiating a dark power." muttered Itachi. "That won't work." said Itachi as he started too use his area of expertise. Genjutsu. "Genjutsu won't work on me!" Sasuke yelled becoming insane from dark chidori. "My Sharingan deflect's that dumb-ass!" he said as he plunged the Black Lightning attack in Itachi's heart. "Wrong." Said Itachi as he turned into fifty crow's. "The Sharingan can only DETECT genjutsu, not see threw it. All I have to do is set up a powerful genjutsu and your fucked." announced Itachi as he knocked out Sasuke. "Well If he fought when Naruto was serious then he wouldn't last five minutes." mused Itachi as he walked too the hospital with Sasuke and Kakashi.

_Naruto and Hinata_

Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku Ramen going on a date. "Um Naruto-kun do you love me?" asked Hinata lovingly but frighten at the same time. "Hinata-Hime of course I love you. Why?" asked Naruto as he answered truthfully. All she did was put his hand on her stomach. He felt a light kick in her stomach. He had a very surprised face on but then he started to cry with a smile. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs for everyone in Konoha to hear. Even Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga to hear. "Ha! What now bitch! Told ya I get grand kids before you!" Yelled Hiashi. "Damn." was Hiashi's reply.

_Hokage's office_

"Okay let me get this straight." began Tsunade. "The leader of Akatsuki is none other then the Yondaime Hokage Arashi Kazama and he made a immortality jutsu _completly_ different then Orochimaru's reanimation jutsu. But he can only revive someone once right?" She asked to see if she heared right. "Yep, just the other day we saw Hidan and Kakuzu. We tried to kill them but they got away." answered Cloud. Just then Itachi came into the room. "Bad new's Hokage-Sama." stated Itachi. "Sasuke tried to go rouge so he can gain power to defeat Naruto-Kun." he said as if he practiced it in the mirror. And he did just that. "NANI?!" yelled Tsunade in fear for her little brother. "He also nearly killed Kakashi-Sempai." Itachi finished in mock annoyence. "Wait he defeated Kakashi?" asked Yuffie. "Isn't he one of the best though?" she asked again. "Sasuke got lucky and Kakashi got overconfident. That's all." replied Itachi truthfully.

Just then a certain blond ran into the room. "HINATA-HIME'S PREGNANT!" he yelled in happiness. He then proceded to tell everyone in the village about his future great fortune. "Ya, that was kind of weird." stated Jiraiya with a sweat drop. "Um, I think their to young to have kids." stated Cloud with minor annoyence in his voice. "Hey Tsunade what's wrong?" asked Jiraiya as he saw her crying. "My little brother is having a kid." she replied with a soft voice. "I'm gonna be a aunt." she finished with a tear in her eye. "What's with these people Chocobo head?" asked Yuffie. "I honestly don't know." was his reply.

_At the Hyuga house hold._

"Well got to talk to Hiashi and hope he dosn't kill me." Naruto said to himself. "I already know Naruto." said a voice from behind. "NANI?! how?!" yelled/asked Naruto in surprise. "Well you yelled so loud all of Konoha heared." Hiashi replied. "Oh. So you angry?" asked Naruto in concern. "Well Actually I'm happy for you." Hiashi said truthfully. "Thanks." There was a comfortable silence. "So how strong is Hinata now?" asked Hiashi. "Well I say around rookie Anbu too about Anbu caiptain but not near Sasuke's or Sai's level." explained Naruto. "So she's become that strong?! Amazing not even I was that strong at her age and I was a genius!" Hiashi exclaimed. "Well we worked really hard. She dosn't know Rasengan or anything like that but she has plenty of Jutsu." Naruto said. "Well that's good. I guess I'll see you later." said Hiashi as he walked off. "See ya." Naruto replied as he to walked off.

well time for some of the jutsu Naruto and other's have.

Naruto's jutsu

**Shadow clone jutsu**

**Summoning jutsu (toads) **

**Rasengan**

**Chidori**

**Lightning Blade**

**Ninja art:Hidden mist jutsu**

**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu**

**Fire style: Phoeniox flower jutsu**

**Fire style: Fire sheild Jutsu**

**Earth style: Great mud river**

**Ninja art: Earth dragon bullet**

**Fire style: Fire dragon missle**

**Wind Style: Spiral wind sythe jutsu**

**Sharingan**

**Mangekyou Sharingan**

**Amaterasu**

**Tsukuyomi**

**Water style: Water wall jutsu**

**Magma style: Magma river jutsu**

**Magma style: Magma dragon jutsu**

**Sexy jutsu**

**Harem jutsu**

**Shuriken shadow clone jutsu**

**Leaf village secret finger jutsu: A thousand years of death**

**Naruto Uzumaki barrage**

**Naruto Lightning Blade barrage**

**Naruto 2K Uzumaki Barrage**

**Fire style: Fire coffin jutsu, Fire style: Fire Burial jutsu**

**Wind style:Wind shield jutsu**

**Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Water Style: Multi Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Liquid Bullet**

Hinata's jutsu

**Gentle fist**

**Eight trigrams palm rotation**

**Eight trigrams protection of the 64 palms**

**Eight trigrams 64 palms**

**Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu**

**Byakugan**

**Hyuga style 100 palms of furry (a basic attack for the hyuga clan were the user attacks 100 times randomly)**

**Shadow clone jutsu**

**Summoning jutsu (Toads)**

**Water style: Water dragon jutsu**

**Water style: Multi water dragon jutsu**

**Water style: Water prison jutsu**

Alright in this people have 'levels' like in final fantasy. Now this is how it goes.

Academy level: 0 F Rank Ninja

Genin level: 1-16

Chunin level: 17-34

Jonin level: 35-57

Anbu level: 58-66

Sanin level (1-5 tailed demon): 67-79

Kage level( 6-7 tailed Demon):80-89

8 tailed demon level:90-99 and

9 tailed Demon level: 100-199

God: 200-999

Here are some of the charecters shown so far levels.

Naruto- Ninjutsu-82, Taijutsu-86, Genjutsu-79, agility-88, Intelligence-82, Stamina-89

Hinata- Ninjutsu-42, Taijutsu-54, Genjutsu-58, agility-54. Intelligence-52, Stamina-44

Shikamaru- Ninjutsu-54, Taijutsu-12, Genjutsu-38, agility-18, Intelligence-90, Stamina-22

Neji- Ninjutsu-0, Taijutsu-42, Genjutsu-58, agility-54, Intelligence-35, Stamina-40

Sasuke- Ninjutsu-66, Taijutsu-66, Genjutsu-66, agility-66, Intelligence-52, Stamina-50

Sakura- Ninjutsu-33, Taijutsu-35, Genjutsu-35, agility-16, Intelligence-50, Stamina-17

Ino- Ninjutsu-17, Taijutsu-11, Genjutsu-22, agility-30, Intelligence-22, Stamina-16

Rock Lee- Ninjutsu-0, Taijutsu-55, Genjutsu-0, agility-66, Intelligence-20, Stamina-80

Choji- Ninjutsu-30, Taijutsu-29, Genjutsu-12, agility-14, Intelligence-22, Stamina-28

Kiba- Ninjutsu-52, Taijutsu-55, Genjutsu-4, agility-35, Intelligence-22, Stamina-20

Ten-Ten- Ninjutsu-12, Taijutsu-19, Genjutsu-18, agility-22, Intelligence-22, Stamina-17

Shino- Ninjutsu-35, Taijutsu-52, Genjutsu-28, agility-32, Intelligence-60, Stamina-34

Kakashi- Ninjutsu-81, Taijutsu-66, Genjutsu-66, agility-66, Intelligence-88, Stamina-82

Guy- Ninjutsu-0, Taijutsu-67, Genjutsu-0, agility-67, Intelligence-57, Stamina-85

Itachi- Ninjutsu-82, Taijutsu-70, Genjutsu-82, agility-66,Intelligence-88, Stamina-86

Kisame-Ninjutsu-82, Taijutsu-88, Genjutsu-80,agility-66,Intelligence-80, Stamina-84

Madara human form- Ninjutsu-80, Taijutsu-80, Genjutsu-80, Intelligence-80, agility-80, Stamina-80

Madara Seven tailed form- Ninjutsu-88, Taijutsu-88, Genjutsu-88, Agility-88, Intelligence-88, Stamina-88

Madara Unknown form-?

Madara Unknown form 2-?


	12. Sharingan reminice

The secret past of the Sharingan.

A/N: I do not own Naruto and crossovers. Also five revs.

"Ku ku ku ku!" rang an evil laugh in the dark prison of Konoha. "Just wait Naruto." a dark voice was heared. "Soon I will kill you!" was the insane yell of Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke." whispered a blonde young man as he looked at his former student. " I came as soon as I heared what you did to Kakashi-sensei. I just can't believe you can do that!" Naruto yelled openly now. "What I want to know," he began as he glared at Sasuke. "Is _that's _what's caused this." he finished as he looked at what ever that is covering Sasuke. Hundred's of Sharingan coma's are covering Sasuke's body with a black chakra covering his body. "Most likely, but I don't care as long as I can defeat you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as more black chakra started to cover his body forming the shape of a ten foot crow. "It can't be." whispered Itachi.

"Is he a Jinchuriki?" questioned Naruto. "No, much worse. I thought it was legend but i see now the Black Crow is very real." replied Itachi as he looked at the Black chakra covered Sasuke. "What's the Black Crow?" asked Naruto. "Tou-san told me about it once." Began Itachi. "Long ago Nana Uchiha, a fithteen year old that was band from the Hyuga clan for having black eyes and no Byakugan, made a journey. After ten years she and her Husband, Nanaki, Had ten kids. When all her children were old enough she killed her Husband Nanaki and she and her children went off to kill the Hyuga clan. Before that they were attacked by Rock Ninja. They all fought hard but Nana got a blow to the head and died the next morning." Itachi continued.

"All but one died. Kaze Uchiha. He journeyed threw a vast wasteland looking for food and shelter. One day he droped to his knee's and begged any God or Demon out there to save him and help kill his foes. In return he would give up his, and one desendent of every generation's soul to do so. The Black crow was the first to answer. A giant spike came fourth and pierced Kaze's eyes. As soon as they came they disapeared and replaced with the birth of the Sharingan. Not only that, But blood leaked from his body and covered the wasteland not only creating a habitatle area but also children who quickly grew up and had battle armor on with the same Sharingan. Soon they journeyed. After ten years he had over one million men with the Sharingan. They attacked all five great nations, Killing many in their way. That is, Untill a great hero came and Vanquished there souls into oblivion. Ten thousand years later Konoha was created by the First and Second Hokage, As soon as The first became Hokage, the same day Konoha was created Madara was born into the Hyuga clan."

"When he was ten he gained the Sharingan and left the Hyuga clan after killing Hana Hyuga, His own sister and best friend gaining the Mangekyou. No one had proof of his wrong. After words he created the Uchiha clan, With his wife Riku and later fought the first Hokage at the valley of the end." concluded Itachi. "Amazing! So thats how the Sharingan was created." Mumbled Naruto. "Wait, so the Black Crow decided to take Sasuke's soul?! Is there a way to save him?!" questioned Naruto. "I don't know." Itachi replied. "Well what the hell is the Black Crow." asked Naruto. "It is something neither God nor Demon, but still as powerful." Itachi began. "I think with it, Sasuke can defeat even you." He finished. "Don't worry he can't beat me even if he tried to." answered Naruto. "Well got to go. See ya." Naruto said as he left. "COME BACK AND FIGHT ME DOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to reach for Naruto who just left. "Silence you!" Itachi yelled as he shot a acorn with a slingshot at his balls. "Damn you." cursed Sasuke as he laid on the ground in pain.

_With Naruto._

"Thank you! Come again!" yelled a teenager as Naruto left the clothing store with a new attire. (He's wearing his Shippuuden cloths with a unziped Jonin vest.) "THANKS!" Naruto shouted back with bags with the same cloths in it. "Ahh orange how I missed you so." he said as he hugged himself. "Um Naruto-Kun you look great in Orange but you don't have to hugg yourself." Hinata said as she had a sweat drop from watching this. "Sorry." replied Naruto as he kissed Hinata. "Naruto-Kun stop it. Your making me feel like having sex." she whispered as she kissed him back. "I'm sorry but your so hot and sexy." he replied as he stopped kissing her. "Well gotta go meet my team." he said as he kissed her good-bye. "Bye." Hinata replied as he left.

_Training ground 7 Two weeks later_

"YOUR LATE!" was the yell of team 7. "YOUR EARLY!" he yelled back. They looked at a nearby clock and saw he was right. "Sorry." they all muttered. "Well good news everybody!" Naruto began. "My girlfriend is a months pregnent and we have our first C-Rank mission!" Naruto said in fake happiness. "Whats wrong sensei?" asked Konohamaru as he was worried for his sensei that he saw a brother in. "Well I don't want to leave my Girlfriend here unsupervised." replied Naruto to his adopted little brother. "I'll take care of her, you just go on your mission." said a famillier voice. "Kakashi-sensei thanks!" said Naruto. "Hey your wounds taken care of?" asked Naruto concern written on his face. "Ya. Just can't go on mission's for another month or two till the lungs fixed to its fullest." he replied as he started reading his new book Naruto got him yesterday.

"Huh. Oh the mission everybody." Naruto began as his students listened to him. "We are to go to Tanzaku town. You see, over there their are these 'Hokage dolls.' For some reason Bandits are robbing people who buy these dolls and taking the dolls too. We are to investigate, Find out why their taking the dolls, and capture the bandits. Got it?" He finished. "Yes sir!" His students replied. "Good. Lets get going. Pack your stuff cause this could take a month or two at most." Naruto finished as he jumped away. "Lets get ready guys." yelled Konohamaru as they got ready for their mission.

_On the road_

"Hey Naruto-sensei can we take a break I'm tired." Moegi whined. "No we're almost there. Besides if you have energy to complain use that to get there alright." Naruto answered. "Sadistic Bastered." She mudered under her breath. "I heared that" he stoped in mid sentence. "EVERYONE DOWN!" he yelled. Everyone jumps down only to see a giant Blade barely miss them. It flew right into a mans arms. "Who are you?" asked Naruto as he zipped up his Jonin vest and activate his Sharingan. 'Ninjutsu-70, Genjutsu-84, Taijutsu-81, agility-74, Intelligence-44, Stamina-89.' Naruto thought as he used his Sharingan to check his opponents power.

"So your Naruto Uzumaki." stated the man. He wore the Akatsuki uniform. His face had on a Black mask with two eye holes showing green eyes. "Not only are you a Akatsuki member, your one of the seven shinobi swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village, Naraku of the boomerang blade, a sword that always go's back to its owner." Naruto informed.

"Your an S-Rank rouge ninja. But I can take you easy." he said as Samada, the shark skin blade, came to his right. He then grasped the hilt and removed all the bandages on it revealing all its glory. "So you know of me, what an honer it is." Naraku began. "Don't worry, I won't attack your students. Even I have Honer, I can beat you without using hostages. As long as they don't get in the way." he finished as he looked at his blade. It had a golden hilt similer to the Samada. It was a large rectangle shaped sword, and was completly black. the blade was seven feet long, and was a bit curved. "Alright, guys I got this alright." he said to his team. "Good luck Naruto-sensei." they said together. "Lets begin." Naraku said as he threw his Boomerang Blade at Naruto.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed as the Boomerang Blade nearly decapitated him. **"Ninja art Water Style: Water Wall jutsu!" **he exclaimed as the water barrier saved him from the returning blade. "Ha! looks like you can use water style jutsu without a source. Impressive but not good enough!" Naraku shouted as he started his own set of hand signs. **"Water style: Grand liquid Bullet!" **Naraku shouted as a giant Bullet of water crashed on the ground making a small lake. 'Good thing no villages are around here.' thought Naruto as he stood on the water. "Now I can show you what real water style jutsu look like!" Naraku said as he readied another jutsu. "I don't think so!" Naruto retorted as he readied one of his oldest but one of his favorite jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Naruto anounced as his Dragon of water went at Naraku.

**"Water Style: Water Malestorm Jutsu!" **He shouted as a water Tornado twice as big as the water Dragon tore threw it and headed for Naruto. 'Shit.' thought Naruto as he started one of his most powerful but deadliest jutsu. **"Wind Style: Spiral wind sythe Jutsu!" **he shouted as it tore threw the Malestorm jutsu. 'Damn. Three shots left.' Naruto thought to himself. 'Incredible. no one ever defeated that Jutsu. But that doesn't mean I need to use _that_ jutsu.' Naraku thought menicenly. "Naruto-Sensei's really strong." Konohamaru said to his team mates. "Yeah. Wonder if he'll teach us at least one of his jutsu's?" asked Moegi. "Maybe." Udon added his two cents. **"Water Style: Multi Water Dragon Jutsu!" **They heared Naruto shout as he tried to see if that would tear threw the new malestorm that Naraku made but failed.

"Hey! Why doesn't Naruto-sensei use that one wind jutsu?" asked Moegi. "Well, sometimes when a jutsu is really powerful the user can only use it a few times. So he's most likely trying to save the number of shots he has for his wind jutsu." Udon answered. "Must be powerful." added Konohamaru. **"Wind style: Wind wall jutsu!" **shouted Naruto as he blocked the Malestorm. 'I used 26 percent of my chakra already. 25 percent all from my Spiral wind sythe jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I'll use the Mangekyou Sharingan.' He finished the thought. "You are powerful. Possibly you can resist the Mangekyou Sharingan." Naruto began. "But only someone with the Sharingan and Kekkei-Genkai can resist, The Jutsu Tsukiyomi." He finished as he momentarily closed his eyes then reopened them reveiling the Shuriken shaped eye.

'What the?' Naraku asked himself as he felt like his soul was pulled out of his body. Suddenly the sky turned red like blood, and the clouds black. Suddenly the sky and clouds swirled together making a red and black haze. Naraku's body fell to the ground while he was chained to a 10 by 10 foot wooden board. "In here I control space, time, even matter." Naruto answered the unquestioned question. "For seventy-two hours I will torture you however I please." he said as he placed a CD player on the ground. "What is that?" questioned the scared Naraku. Naruto simply pushed the play button while putting on ear plugs with a sadistic smile on. Then horrible music came on. "No...no...NOT THE PARIS HILTON ALBUM AHHHHHHHHHHHH." he screamed. "Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds to go." Naruto counted.

"you bastered." he said with tears of fear running free as he listened to the devils music.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku suddenly yelled. "What the..." Konohmaru mumbled in confusion. "What did sensei do?" asked Moegi. "Must be some attack. One second sensei was talking the next Naraku's screaming." Udon said to himself. "So thats the true power, of the Sharingan." Naraku said as he got up only to fall to his knee's. "I have a request. Can I use your Malestorm jutsu if I need to?" asked Naruto.

"Hm sure use it whenever you want. And this too if you survive!" he shouted using his ultimate jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Hurricane Jutsu!" **Naraku shouted as a huge Hurricane came towards Naruto. "DAMN!" he shouted as he copied the jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Hurricane Jutsu!" **The two Hurricanes collided making a huge exploision. "Damn. He beat me." Naraku said as he died from the blast.

"That was a close one." Naruto mused when he dropped his team when they got far away from the blast. "Naruto-sensei your so strong!" yelled Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. "Well yeah I guess." Naruto said blushing at the comment. "Don't be so modest Naruto-sensei." Konohamaru said mockingly. "We could have tooken him out. All three of us." Konohamaru finished. "Oh I guess the next ones yours then." replied Naruto. "What do you mean by 'next one'?" asked Udon. "Well you see, the Akatsuki consist of mostly S-Rank Rouge Ninja. Who we just fought was an S-Rank Rouge Ninja from the hidden Mist Village. And since the Akatsuki members go on missions in pairs of two." Naruto left the last part hanging seeing if his team figured it out.

"We're screwed." Moegi began as everyone looked at her. "Naruto-sensei must of used up most of his Chakra in that fight. And we can't win with a tired sensei can we?" she asked sarcasticly. "Actually." Naruto began. "I only used 42 percent of my Chakra. So I have 58 percent of my chakra left. So I can fight another fight if necesary." Naruto finished. "So do we finish the mission then find the other?" asked Udon.

"Exactly. Of course I'm sending a message to Konoha requesting back up." replied Naruto. "Lets rest for awhile. We still have three days left gang to find the Hokage dolls." Naruto finished as he started to make camp with his team.

To be continued...

Here's the current Akatsuki members alive and those who were brought back and Occupation if any

Arashi Kazama/Uzumaki Leader/Partner is 2nd in command

Blue hair girl 2nd in command/Arashi

Kakuzu- None/ Partner is Hidan

Hidan- None/ Partner is Kakuzu

Sasori- None/ Partner is Deidera

Deidera- None/ Partner is Sasori

Zetsu- Hunter Ninja/ Patner is Tobi the Unofficial member

Naraku- Just died plan to revived/ Partner is Unknown member

New Member- Just rejoined for revenge on Naruto/ no partner

Unknown member- said to be the one who really revives the dead members, partner is Naraku


	13. Sasuke vs Naruto

Well heres the new chapter

A/N I do not own Naruto or crossovers

"And thats what happened on my first Anbu mission." he said as his team went bug-eyed. "Oh the back ups here." Naruto said as Kisame and Itachi landed near them. "Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted. "So had a bit of trouble eh kid." Kisame said as he took out Samahda. "Well, the other one hasn't attacked yet. So since their just Genin I'm cancelling the mission." replied Naruto. "WHAT!?" yelled Konohamaru. "We just can't quit just like that! Lets continue." whined Konohamaru. "Like I was saying." Naruto said annoyed being inturupted. "You two finish the mission while me and my team track down the Akatsuki member." he said smirking. "NANI?!" yelled/questioned Itachi and Kisame. "THAT'S AWESOME!" yelled Konohamaru.

"See ya." Naruto stated as he and his team went off to fight the mysterious enemy."So Naruto was able to beat Naraku." said a shadowed figure. "I'll ambush him when I get the chance and Hidan and Kakuzu gets here for a distraction." he said as a dark vortex consumed his body and disapeared.

_With Itachi and Kisame_

"Can't believe that bastard." Kisame muttered to himself. "Relax. We just finished so lets head back," he stopped at Kisame's laughing. "Whats so funny?" asked Itachi. "You said head." Kisame replied between snickers. "Baka." Itachi muttered as he walked away with a sweat drop. "Bastard." Kisame said to himself. "Remember we have a mission Kisame, the Akatsuki can attack Naruto at any moment since they know he is a living human sacrifice to cointain the Nine tails." Itachi said as he stopped to look into the sky to see storm clouds forming. "Looks like a storms coming." mused Kisame as he took out Samahda. "You can come out now Hidan and Kakuzu." Itachi said as he drew his Anbu blade and the Akatsuki members dropped from the tree's. Suddenly Hidans and Kakuzu's rings started to glow. "Sorry we can't fight now but leaders calling." Hidan said as he and Kakuzu left. "Damn." said the unknown member as he too left but in a dark vortex.

_Akatsuki hidden base._

"It's time." was the voice of Arashi as the rest of the members came into view. "Necromancer come forth NOW!" the leader's voice boomed threw the cave. "Yes Leader-sama?" the mysterious member asked after being revealed. "You and Hina are the only CAPABLE members in our Organization. I've sent Hina on a mission. For the rest of you," Arashi began as the others started sweating. Suddenly there was a yellow flash and they all fell to the ground dead. "Have a nice after-life." he finished with a dark smile on his face. "Leader-sama, I have a question." said Necromancer. "What is it?" Arashi asked with a raised eye brow. "Who are the replacments for the deceased members." he asked. Necromancer had Dark hair, look likes Hidans hair. his eye-brows were black and he had black eyes with demon tattoo's all over his face.

"Yes, the replacements are on your level or lower BUT all are at least 10 times stronger then those I just killed." Arashi answered as seven people with Akatsuki uniforms came in. "Say your name's." ordered Arashi. One steped up. "My name is Naru Uzumaki." she answered. Another member stepped up. "I am Sephiroth." he said as he reveiled his sword. "Who are you?" asked Arashi to another member. "I am Orochimaru." he said with a sadistic grin. "Good to have you back Orochimaru." Arashi said as he looked at another member. "You?" he asked. "I am Dante." he replied. His hair was short spikey grey hair. His eyes were a ocean blue color and he has a deck of cards in his left hand.

Arashi then walked up to a VERY old man. "Is he dead?" Arashi asked himself. "No, his name is Hanamaru. He's over one-hundred years old." started Dante. "He sleeps most of the time in his wheel chair but thanks to his Kekkei-Genkai can live over a thousand." Dante finished. Hanabulgi is bald looks like an old man with liverspots covering his face. "Next you?" Arashi asked another. "My names Hamtaro." said the man that looks like a Hamster. Arashi just looked at him. 'Calm down. Their stronger then those idiots.' Arashi thought too himself. "Finnaly you." he said to a masked boy. "Tobi is a good boy." said Tobi. "Your finnaly Akatsuki material Tobi." said Arashi.

"Alright the teams are: Myself and Hana, Necromancer and Naru, Sephiroth and Orochimaru, Dante and Hanamaru, finnally Hamtaro and Tobi." Arashi finished. 'Though Tobi and Hamtaro will probally fool around all the time.' Arashi thought to himself. "Now it's time we go after the Tailed Demons." started Arashi. "Going after the Shukaku and Nibi will be Tobi and Hamtaro. Going after the three tailed Turtle, four tailed Badger, and five tailed wolf will be Sephiroth and Orochimaru. Going after the Six tailed Dragon and Eight tailed Salamander will be Necromancer and Naru. (Remember, the Seven tailed Tiger was killed and absorbed by Madara.) And the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit will be Dante and Hanamaru. Finnaly Hana and I will go after the Ten-tailed Demon." Arashi finished. "Now go!" he ordered as everyone vanished.

_Hyuga Mansion or what ever they live in._

Hinata was sitting down with a cup of coffie in her room. "I hope Naruto-kun is alright." she said too herself quietly. She looked out the window too see storm clouds. "Its midnight already." she said to herself as she felt her stomach and felt a light kick. (Okay I have no idea when babies start kicking so lets say about three months.) She walked out of her room. "I think I'll get some water to settle my stomach for awhile." she said to herself. But a mysterious figure was following her. 'If Naruto won't fight me too see who's stronger, Then he'll fight me for revenge.' Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata then heard a famillier sound. She turned around only to see nothing. Only the sound of a thousand birds. "Who's there?" she demanded. She turned and was struck with the dark chidori. "Sasuke." she said as she passed out.

_With Naruto who just got back, five hours later._

"Hiashi were's Hinata-hime?" Naruto asked. "At the hospital. She was attacked by Sasuke." Hiashi informed. "Sasuke." Naruto hissed with anger as he ran off too the Hospital. "My daughter. Naruto will kill Sasuke for the death of his child." Hiashi said as he looked at the Memorial stone. "I'm sorry Hina, I failed too protect my, No our daughter, and our grandchild." he said with tears threatening to spill.

_Hospital_

As Naruto got to the Hospital he went to the first docter he could find. "Were's Hinata-Hime?" Naruto questioned. "Room 103 on the third floor you can see her now." the docter said with simpathy. "Thank you!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to find Hinata. Soon he was standing in front of the door. 'I swear who ever hurt her I will hunt him down and kill him.' Naruto swore too himself as he entered the room and saw his girlfriend asleep.

"It was Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she entered the room. "He's left this note for you. I didn't read it." she said as she gave the note to Naruto. Naruto said nothing as he opened the note and read.

_You want revenge, meet me at the valley of the end._

_Sasuke._

Naruto looked at it a second time then looked at Sakura. "The babies dead." Sakura answered the unasked question. Naruto looked at Hinata, then simply left with a tear in his eyes.

"So you will come." Sasuke said as he looked at the hospital. "This will be fun." he said as he disapeared.

_Valley of the end._

"WHERE ARE YOU SASUKE!?" Naruto yelled as he made it to the valley. Suddenly a blast of black chakra was launched at Naruto. "Shit." Naruto said to himself as he dodged the attack. "Sasuke, you coward. Come out and fight me you bastard!" Naruto yelled in the sky. "Die." Sasuke said as he tried too stab Naruto in the back only to be kicked in the face. "I see your reflexes are as good as ever Naruto. This will be interisting." Sasuke said as black chakra suddenly engulfed him. "I have no choice but to kill you Sasuke." Naruto said as he brought fourth Samahda to his right and Yamato too his left. "Let's end this!" Sasuke yelled as he charged with his Anbu blade. Naruto blocked the attack only too see his blades being destroyed.

"The black chakra can cut threw anything!" yelled Sasuke as he hurled Naruto away with his free hand and into the water below. 'This is gonna be tough.' Naruto thought too himself. **"Water style: Water Dragon missle!"** Naruto yelled with ferocity as the dragon launched itself at Sasuke like Choji after Doughnuts. "Crap." Sasuke said as he tried too dodge the dragon. He was soon hit on the back and was sent soaring into the water below. "Nice try Naruto." Sasuke began as he got up. "But not good enough!" he yelled as he punched Naruto in the face. "Take this!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Sasuke on the back of the head and the Naruto Sasuke hit disapeared in smoke. "Shadow clone." Sasuke said and inwordly cursing himself for falling for it.

"Pay close attention too your surroundings Sas," "SHUT UP!" Sasuke inturupted as he got up. **"Fire style: Fire Dragon missle!" **They yelled together fighting for dominance over eachother. The two dragons being equal in streangh blew up blowing smoke threw the whole area covering everything. **"Water style: Multi-Water dragon jutsu!"** Naruto yelled as fifthteen Dragons attacked Sasuke even threw the smoke. "Even with the smoke I can still hear your footsteps on the water and tell the difference between it and the waterfall thanks too going up against Hinata and her Hidden mist jutsu." Naruto explained too Sasuke. 'Even with this dumb bird I'm still weaker then Naruto. Gotta step up my game.' Sasuke thought too himself as he dodged every dragon. **"Fire style: Fire dragon missle!" **Sasuke declared as a huge fire dragon was hurling towards Naruto. **"Water style: Water wall jutsu!" **Naruto countered as the water wall blocked the attack. As Naruto's sheild died down a sword went threw him. "Die." Sasuke said as he withdrew his sword.

'Shit!' Naruto thought as he dodged it and started to create a Rasengan.

'Not that' Sasuke thought as he started on Chidori.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!" **

A huge blast erupted as the two jutsu conected.


	14. The finaly

A/N I do not own Naruto. And this is the last chapter so I made it extra long. The next story of the Saga will be about the war with the Akatsuki. WARNING! The new story MAY, I said MAY, Contain character

death. So that's a friendly warning. Hopefully the chapters will be 10 to 15 chapters long. But don't hold your breath 'cause I may not do that. So, Next is I decided to do a little bit of a Bleach crossover. JUST THE

SWORD THING! NOT ANY CHARACTERS! Oh, and if you want Virgil from DMC and from 'Sharingan Naruto' Then please say so.Now enjoy it okay 'cause I worked hard. Well thats it okay, so lets begin the story.

Oh and this is ten pages, at least in wordpad form.

Naruto and Sasuke stared intently at eachother, both soaked in there own blood, Sasuke, angry, started a series of handsigns.

**"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" **he shouted, launching the fire ball at Naruto. Naruto, shocked at the sudden change in tactics, had his own jutsu in mind.

**"Water style: water wall jutsu!" **he shouted. He was suddenly surrounded by a barrier of water protecting him from the fires searing flames and uncontrolable heat, creating steam around the area.

'Where are you?' Naruto asked himself trying to sense Sasukes chakra. 'THERE!' he cried in his mind.

**"Chidori!' **Sasuke yelled as a blade of lightning pierced Naruto in the chest, just missing his heart. "You should do better than that if you want to win." Sasuke said smugly, filled with confidence but not too

much. He slowly walked towards Naruto, making sure he wasn't up to something. As soon as he thought he was safe he went for the kill.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted from the ground shocking Sasuke. Suddenly two clones poped out of no where and kicked Sasuke away and ran strait for him as Naruto started to collect chakra from

his body to his hands not having much chakra to summon Gamabunta but something else.

Sasuke out of his stupor see's the clones closing in on him. The first clone runs ahead and go's for a heel drop. Sasuke dodges to the left and pivits on his foot kicking the second clone as it closed in. The

first clone, regaining its footing, turns around only to be met with a foot to the fist. 'Oh, he's good, really good.' Naruto said to himself as he prepared his jutsu. **Summoning Jutsu!"** he shouted as smoke covered his

general area.

'What the hell?' Sasuke said to himself as he looked at what appeared to be a ghost frog.

"Who the crap is that" The frog suddenly roared as he took out a blade. Saying crap is like a curse word for this frog, since he doesn't like cursing. "This shrimp angers me," he began. "I'm going to teach this

kid a lesson for not telling me who he is!" he yelled, not giving a chance for Naruto to object. Not that he would. **"Ghost fang blast!" **he yelled as he swung his blade, and a white light flew from the blade towards

Sasuke. Sasuke seeing the danger, dodges the blast easily by leaping over it. "Dumb ass." the Toad mutterd to himself. **"Ghost fang blast!" **he roared again as another white blast went towards Sasuke, this time

hitting its mark. The Toad, obviousely satisfied, put away his sword when all of a sudden a Chakra blade pierced him, shocking him, and Naruto, into a stupor.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough, but I was wrong." Sasuke said as the only damage done was a little dirt on his cloths. The ghost frog, still in shock, only disapears, to weak to fight.

"Tch, Naruto, I'm dissapointed," Sasuke started in fake dissapointment. "I guess I have to finish you off." he stated as he lifted his blade. **Scatter: Shishi Sakura." **he declared as the blade of his sword, scattering,

beautiful pink, lion shaped petals spiraled around Naruto, at first from afar, then so close to touch his skin, then they flew and sliced him multiple times.

'Got too think fast.' Naruto thought to himself as he rolled away from the strange techniqe.

He rolled for momentiam and got to his feet, picking up Yamato, that was cut in half. **"Yamato!" **he shouted as his sword turned from a cut in half blade into a tirned into a giant blade with a blue hilt.

As the scattered pieces of Sasuke's blade closed in on him, he slashed his sword creating a swirling vortex blocking the attack. **"Rasenblast!"** he yelled.

Itachi was annoyed now. No, wait, he was beyond annoyed, he was flat out pissed. First, Sasuke gets all fucked up because of some dumbass bird, next Naruto go's and tries to kill his brother, and he can't

find those little bastard's, and now the Akatsuki has new members apparantly. Basicly, life sucked right now.

"Well, were is the Jinchuurriki, Itachi-san?" this...KID, thinks he can boss around him, THE STRONGEST FUCKING UCHIHA, WHO'S STRONGER THAN EVEN TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA COMBINED! oh hell

no.He was going to enjoy killing this brat and his Fucking old geezer.

"I'm not telling you anything boy." he began. "And I'm going to enjoy fucking killing you, NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE BOSS' AROUND A MOTHER FUCKING UCHIHA! Itachi screams, royally pissed now.

The kid just smirks, and gets out...a deck of cards? OK. Now Itachi was so pissed he actually almost pissed himself out of anger. "You think you can kill me...WITH A DECK OF FUCKING CARDS!?!?" Itachi yelled

like a mad man, which he pretty much is now.

"Calm down." the kid said. "My name's Dante and I'm the one who's going to kill the fucking Uchiha." he said in an almost demonic voice. Itachi ran up towards Dante, ready for a punch when he just exploded,

litteraly exploded. Suddenly another Itachi jumped down a nearby tree.

"Shadow clone smash." he said calmly, apparently faking anger. When he looked he was shocked that Dante was surrounded by large playing cards. 'So they're not like ordinary cards, interisting.' he

thought with a grimace as a smirking Dante returned the cards to normal size.

"You know," Dante began. " I hate arrogant bastard's like you." he said with a sudden serious look that looked like it shouldn't be there. "Catch!" he yelled as he threw five cards at Itachi.

'Shit!' Itachi thought as he started to dodge the flying projectiles. As one came close it started to glow a purpilish color. 'What the...' The card then exploded before he could finish his thought. Dante smirked as

the card exploded on Itachi. "Nice try!" Itachi suddenly said as he came in front of Dante with pieces of armor torn off his Anbu garb and punched him in the face. Dante flew backwords a few feet.

'Damn he has a strong left!' Dante thought to himself as he commanded his leftover four cards to aim at Itachi. Itachi's eyes widend as the cards came closer.

'Shit!' he thought as he started handsigns. Soon the cards exploded on him making him fly back a few meters. Dante, once again looking triumphant, looked towards the corpse of a...log? That's not right.

'What the?' the thought then noticed a fist from the corner of his eye alowing him to avoid the punch just in time. "Nice try Ita...ugh!" he shouted as Itachi planted a foot in his face. "Damn!" he yelled as he

threw a card at Itachi. "I'll fucking kill you you bastard!" he yelled as the cards came towards Itachi.

**"Rasenblast!" **Naruto yelled as a spiral shaped blast came from his sword as he swung it and launched at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widend as the blast tore threw his beautiful lion pink petals and went straight

towards him, blasting his left arm guard off.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked curiousity getting the better of him.

"That's Yamato's ability." Naruto answered. "It first takes one techniqe and makes it it's own, then turns the origianal power and increases it by ten fold. I just so happened to make it take Rasengan's power."

Naruto replied as he admired his sword.

"I see," Sasuke began. "I won't be able to beat you by just childs play." he stated as if he had an ace up his sleeve. "Did you know..." he began. "That every few generations their is a full blooded Uchiha that

has the ability, when he learns Shikai, they also learn the next stage immediatly?" he asked as if he thought Naruto didn't know, which he didn't.

"Second stage?" Naruto questioned with a confused look.

"let me show you...my Ban Kai!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his sword into the air. The sword began to glow, and as it did it took a new transformation. "ROAR, SHISHI SAKURA SENBON!" he yelled as the

petals combined to create a twelve foot tall pink lion that was sixteen feet long.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled to himself. As an answer the giant pink lion launched itself at him, roaring like a demon, attacking furiously, clawing at him like he was it's next meal. 'Shit gotta think of

something.' Naruto thought in his head. 'Hope this works.' he prayed as he readied his sword. **"Rasenblast!" **he yelled as the spiral blast launched at the lion. But the lion just swiped at it and it vanished. 'What?'

Naruto questioned to himself.

"Shishi Sakura Senbon is to powerful for that level of attack." Sasuke said calmly as he watched Naruto in peril. Naruto was now panicking. He could not think of one thing that could save him, so he just

thought of one thing.

**"Rasenblast!" **he yelled as he launched another blast, this time directly at Sasuke. Unfortunatly, ShiShi Sakura Senbon blocked the attack. 'Shit.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Scatter." As soon as Sasuke said that the huge lion 'Scattered' as twirled like a tornado right around Naruto.

"Fuck." Naruto said simply as the Scattered pieces of the overgrown lion ripped and torn threw his skin like paper. "Got too...think...of...some...thing..." he said as he slowly sliped into the

darkness. Suddenly a picture of Hinata came to mind. How Sasuke killed his and hers unborn child, and the pain she must be going threw. His blood was boiling, and he stared at where Sasuke was sure to be. His

Chakra was now boiling with anger as well as he prepared his attack. **"RASENBLAST"** he roared with such an intensity, even Sasuke's Ban Kai hesitated to continue the attack. The spiral blast was so intense it

blasted right threw ShiShi Sakura Senbon and hit Sasuke Squarely in the face, launching him thirty feet or so in the air, and he slowly dropped back on Earth.

"For the pride of the leaf village, I swear I will kill you you monster!" Naruto yelled as he readied to finish off the Uchiha. Sasuke then disapeared and reapeard behind him.

"Too slow." Sasuke said as his Ban Kai started to incircle Naruto again in a tornado, ripping and tearing at him with more intensity then ever. "When I'm injured, I'm able to use ShiShi Sakura Senbon's own

chakra and heal my wounds immediatly, and that's just one of it's many abilities." Sasuke said so arrogantly it pissed off Naruto even more. But not more knowing he failed to avenge his dead, unborn child. He allowed

a tear of grieve to fall down his cheek.

**'You could still, Avenge your fallen child.' **came a bone chilling voice in Naruto's head.

'How?' Naruto said as he waited for an answer from the demon within. He could tell the Kyuubi was smirking a fox's grin right now, knowing, at least hoping, Naruto would accept.

**'I loan you a fraction of my chakra, you get more power, and will kill the Uchiha. Sounds good no? Either way I could care less what you do, for I know as soon as you pass out, I'll just force **

**my chakra into you, giving me complete control long enough to kill this Sasuke. But if you do except, than at least you have some control.'** the Fox said, not really caring what happens.

**"BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" **A loud exploisian was heard as Itachi was blown away by the shear power of Dante's cards. He rolled away to tired to keep on.Most of his outfit was destroyed and he was

bleeding everywhere. He looked shocked. Then he looked angry for loosing. Then he looked sad. He looked at the ground in shame, whishing he could talk to his little brother one more time.

"This is the end." he said regretfully, looking even sadder. Dante just looked triumphant. He won and he knew it.

"Ha! Some Uchiha you are!" Dante yelled, mocking Itachi. "Are all Konoha ninja's this weak?" He questioned looking serious all of a sudden. "BORING!" he yelled...quite loudly, just plain pissing off Itachi.

"If Itachi's so weak, why don't you fight me?" came a sudden voice out of no where. Dante looked around wildly while Hanamaru just raised an eye brow.

"Who go's there?" Dante roared into the forest, trying to detect any chakra source. Suddenly a mysteriouse figure with a huge sword popped out of no where. Dante just looked at the fellow who had a death

wish. "Well who the fuck are you you mother fuckin bastard?!" Dante yelled, apparently loving the chance to curse. The figure just looked at him with cold eyes.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame, and this is my BAN-KAI!" he yelled as his sword transformed.

'What the?' Dante thougt as he looked at Kisame's sword transforming. Soon the sword's hilt looked the same but instead of a sword that shaves, it was replaced with a huge Shark made of water swishing

around, as if wanting to rip Dante to shreds with it's water teeth.

"Kisamehada." (Demon shark skin). "This swords range is as deadly as it's looks." Kisame said ready to kill this poser. Dante looked at for a minute then he just smirked, pissing off Kisame. "Oh, why arn't

you afraid of my Shark?" asked Kisame angrily. Dante just smirked. He took out a card and threw it at Kisame and Itachi. As Kisame had his shark attack it the card exploded with electricity, flowing with the shark

and shocking Kisame and Itachi with a million volts of electricity, knocking them out instantly.

"That was fun." Dante said sarcasticly to Hanamaru. The old man just looked at him, and shook his head. He than began to speak.

"We must leave." he began. When Dante was about to protest, he gave him a look that said to shut up immediatly. "Shinobi are coming and we didn't come to start a war...yet." he finished, than vanished.

"Man, I wanted to fight more." Dante whined before disapearing into the forest.

_Naruto and Sasuke._

"Lend me your power." Naruto demanded to the fox demon. The Kyuubi, knowing he's one step closer to gaining freedom, happily agreed to the statement and loaned as much chakra to Naruto without

hurting him in the end, at least not hurt him _too _much. Naruto felt a huge dose of power flowing in his vains, his wounds instantly healed, and he felt his power increased by ten fold, at least. At the huge increase of

power flowing through Naruto Sasuke's eyes widend.

"What is this chakra?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular. Suddenly Naruto was engulfed in a red chakra shaped like a fox with six tails.

"Sasuke!" The possesed Naruto said in a tone that sounded bloodthirsty. Naruto threw his Zanpaku-to to the ground near the edge of the water and got on all fours never taking his eye's off his prey. He was

more animal than man now, the way he looked almost terrified Sasuke, almost. Sasuke looked at his own Zanpaku-to and smirked. He would win no matter what, and kill his arch enemy.

"Shishi Sakura Senbon, attack." Sasuke demanded of his Zanpaku-to. As Sasuke's monstrosity of a Ban-Kai went towards his ex-sensei, Naruto disapeared and reapeared in front of Sasuke and gave him a

hard punch in the face causing him to fly back a few feet and almost made him pass out from the shear power of that one punch. But something was off. To Sasuke it was like he was punched a hundred times, and

all over his body he felt pain. He began to think and came to a horrifing conclussion.

'This sudden surge of power, can it be that Naruto's so powerful that what seemed like just one punch, it was actually a barrage of punches?' Sasuke wondered to himself. He narrowed his eyes and decided

he had to test it. When he unleashed his Ban-Kai, he stopped using the dark crow's power because it took too much chakra to hold for long period's of time, but it seemed he had no choice now. He was going to go

all out. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He felt a sudden surge of power as his skin color turned black, like a crows feathers. Out of his back he sprouted the wings of a crow that extended to ten feet.

He stared at Naruto as Naruto stared back. Sharingan eye's staring, ready to kill the other in an instant. Naruto moved first. He came at Sasuke with a viscious roar, and aimed a punch a punch at his face.

As Sasuke predicted Naruto was indeed able to make fifty punches to seem like only one, but with the increase of power he was able to avoid most. Only one hit him in the face but he was able to hold his

ground. He took Naruto's fist and threw Naruto over his shoulder and ordered Shishi Sakura Senbon to attack. As the pink animal attacked, Naruto made a red Rasengan and used it to blow away the lion and made a

bee line towards Sasuke.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought to himself as he didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, so instead he blocked as much of Naruto's punches and kicks as he could. Naruto being ten times stronger with the extra

was able to get in ten good punches and kicks. Thus, Sasuke had no choice but to go on the offensive. Using his wings, he flew in the air away from Naruto, who got pissed at this.

"Sasuke!" He yelled with anger clear in his voice. But Sasuke didn't even pay attention. He started a series of handsigns.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **_(Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!) _He screamed as the large fire ball flew towards Naruto. Naruto, sensing danger, leaped over the fire ball only to be greated by the pink lion.

"Attack!" Sasuke yelled as the lion scattered and flew around Naruto like a tornado. 'Got you now.' Sasuke thought confidently.

**"Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he blew away the lion and hit Sasuke with the Rasengan in the face, causing him to fly back again.

'Kuso!' Sasuke screamed in his head, angry he's still losing. 'I can't win with my current style.' Sasuke told himself. 'My taijutsu in this state is the same as Naruto's, but my chances go down when I use

jutsu. I have no choice, I have to realy solely on my Taijutsu.' Sasuke said to himself as he used his wings to slow down his momentum and fling himself towards Naruto and punched him in the face. Naruto flung a

few feet backwords, but then sent a red chakra claw at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the attack and saw an opening.

**"Chidori!" **_(One thousand birds). _Sasuke yelled as he strucked Naruto and cut out his right lung. Naruto, at this attack, coughed up blood and bent down in pain. "Naruto, you can't beat..." Sasuke

began but was cut off.

**"Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he struck Sasuke in the gut. Not only blasting him away, but tearing a huge chunk of skin, and destroying Sasuke's own lung. As Sasuke landed far from Naruto he doubled

over in pain from losing a lung. He started coughing up blood. He looked at Naruto in anger, and knew they both were at there limits, they would end this in one move. As Sasuke began to create a black Chidori,

while Naruto began to create a blood red Rasengan. They jumped and launched their attacks.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

"We have to hurry!" Kakashi yelled at Jiraiya as they leaped towards the Valley of the End, towards the two huge chakra's their. Jiraiya just nodded as he looked foward, towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I still can't believe Itachi and Kisame are in the hospital." Kakashi said as he looked at Pakkun. Jiraiya just looked at him, than began.

"Well believe it Kakashi. The Akatsuki are stronger than ever with their new members." He replied as he saw it started to rain. 'We need to hurry.' he thought to himself as they reached the dreaded place.

They saw one body, and only one body. When they got closer, they saw it was Naruto who lost.

_Konoha Hospital._

Hinata looked at the bed next to her, and spotted her most precious person in her life. He looked so lifeless, and so sad. He hasn't been awake for weeks now, but everyday he looked healthier, but at the

same time, sadder. He wasn't able to protect her or the child, and she blamed only herself. If she was only stronger than maybe, just maybe. She vanished those thought's away instantly as she saw Naruto open

his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. Then he remembered what happened, and his face went blank. But she could see it. The hatred in his eyes, reserved for only one person. :Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking at her lover with big sad eyes. He only looked away, shame written on his face, as he thought about his dead, unborn child, that he nor her could protect. He felt like

his whole world fell apart. He wanted, oh so badly he wanted, to just die right there. But he knew better. He knew what to do. He would do anything to do this one thing. He wanted power, to destroy the one who

caused him and his love so much sorrow, he wanted power to kill Sasuke, and he would do almost anything to do it. He looked at his love, and knew what to say.

"Hime." He began. "I swear, I will kill the one who did this." He said it like it was so simple, that he could kill this man and have no regrets. She looked at him and could only say these words.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata-Hime." He replied with so much truth, so much honesty that Hinata knew he wasn't lying. Because she said it the exact same way.

Three weeks later.

"I know why all of you are confused why I requested the strongest Shinobi in the village for one meeting, but it is urgent." Tsunade said as she looked at all twelve Shinobi in the room. Their was Jiraiya, Itachi

Kisame, Naruto, Kakashi, Might Guy, Cloud, Yuffie, Neji, Ibiki, Anko, and Sai. They all had on calm faces, that showed curiosity in their eyes. "Naruto, we found Sasuke." Tsunade said in a calm voice.

"Nani?! Where is that bastard, I wanna kill him!" Naruto yelled thrashing around, causing kakashi and Jiraiya to try to hold him back from hurting anyone by accident.

"Our resources say he's going after the Akatsuki in order to capture the Bijuu and 'inherate' their power, which the only way to do that is to kill them. It's also said that Uchiha Madara is among their ranks in

disguise." She finished saying. This caused Naruto to stop thrashing about, and actually look nervous, like everyone else. They all looked at eachother, nervouse about what this mission is supposed to be.

"We also found that the Akatsuki has a new base in the middle of nowhere, where they are creating a huge army. Group A is to lead a huge army them selves, and attack head on against their own army. While

group B will infilltrate the base, take out the nine leaders of Akatsuki, kill Madara, and capture or murder Uchiha Sasuke." She took a long breath. "Group A will consist of Myself, Jiraiya, Ibiki, Anko, Cloud, Yuffie.

While Group B will consist of Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Neji, Kakashi, Guy,and Sai. Now, Group A will each lead their own platoons, while group B can each take any other three members with them. Any questions?"

Tsunade finished. No one raised their hand. "Good. Now group B go find members for your own plattoons!" She yelled. Their was a chorus of Hai's and everyone Shunshin'd away. She turned and looked out the

window. "Good luck, little brother." She said silently as she looked at the paper work. 'Time for a break.' She thought to herself as she snuck past a sleeping Shizune.

"Get back to work." Shizune said as Tsunade reached the door.

"Damn." She said back as she sat down.

'Who should I bring with me?' Naruto thought to himself. He couldn't bring Hinata since she was still in the hospital for mental damage from losing the child. He thought to himself and had an idea.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled causing villagers to look at him strangly. "I know who to bring!" He yelled as he ran off to Shikamaru's house.

"Your kidding Naruto." Shikamar said as he looked at his friend. Naruto only shook his head. "How troublesome, but I guess I could do it, as long as Choji can come along." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine, Choji can come." Naruto said as he and his friend ran off to Choji's house.

"By the way Naruto, I heard you got out of the hospital three weeks ago, and no one has seen you since untill today. What were you doing?" Shikamaru asked the blonde. The question made Naruto laugh.

"I've been training of course." Naruto said the the lazy ninja. "I've learned three new tricks, and I'm gonna use all of them on this mission." Naruto finished as he and Shikamaru got to Choji's house.

"Hey Cho.." Shikamaru was cut off as a fat guy in armor flew threw the door, looking like a mad boar.

"I know the question, so fine I'll come as long as you don't torture me!!!" Choji yelled making Naruto and Shikamaru sweat drop.

"So who else we need?" Asked Shikamaru. Naruto looked thoughtfully and had an idea.

"lets get"

"I'll go." Said a voice out of know where. Then a mysterious figure jumped from a nearby tree.

"Hi Shino." Naruto said annoyed that Shino cut him off.

"So when do we leave?" Shino asked Naruto. As Naruto was about to answer Itachi came out of no where.

"Two hours." He said as he quickly left.

'What is it, National Interupet Naruto Day?!' Naruto yelled in his head glaring where Itachi was. He then sighed. "Well lets go to the gates and wait." He said as he led his team to konoha's gates.

As Naruto and his team he saw the others that were to infaltrate the Akatsuki base. Itachi had with him Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. While Kisame had Asuma, Kurenai, and Kiba. Kakashi had Ebisu, Genma,

and Hayate. While Guy had Rock Lee, Raido, and Shizune. Neji had Hiashi, Hizashi, and some other Hyuga that no one cares about. And Sai had, no one?

"Hey Sai, where's your plattoon?" Asked kakashi. Sai just smirked and did a handsign. Suddenly ink soldiers came out of no where.

"I'm covered." he said as his ink soldiers followed him out the gate. Everyone just stared at his unusual jutsu.

"Cool." Naruto said as him and his team.

"Arrogant brat." Ebisu, Kakashi, and the Hyuga twins said in jealousy. Soon enough everyone left the gates, and off to the Akatsuki base with the map they were each given. As they leaped threw the tree's

they all knew that they only had a forty percent of surviving this mission. Hopefully the army of Leaf ninja sent earlier will allow them to sneak in and assassinate the Akatsuki members, Sasuke, and of course,

Madara. They knew this will be the battle of their lives.

And complete. Well you excited fans, 'cause really, I can only write when music's on for some reason. Any one else like that? Please review this story and the next story, 'Akatsuki wars' will be out like in a month

maybe? Oh, does anyone like the new way I type? You know, with double spacing, and you can actually tell who's talking. Well. sorry if you didn't like this story, and yes, my Naruto/Spider-man storys over. and so

is hey there baby cause I had some mean reviews on it. Okay alot of mean reviews on it. If people want me to continue it than I will but I will make it better. But Spider-man one, yeah that's definatly cancelled for

good cause 1. No idea's for it. and 2. Not many reviews. The only reason I kept this up is because I got little over forty reviews so you got lucky and thank you for reviewing. Please review, or I just might cancell this

because reviews mean if people like it, or hate it, and their expressing their oppion, and I need opionions to see how I can improve the story. See ya ;


End file.
